Cuando lo sepas
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una historia con canciones, amor y juventud... alterna a la original...con mucho aprecio, una juventud que desea conocer, desea amar y saberse amada...Sorpresas que no se esperan, un amor que deseaban desde el fondo de sus corazones, al fin era el momento... ella siempre lo amo.
1. Estudiando

_**Cuando lo sepas**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Estudiando**_

Candy estaba llorando, acababa de presenciar un acto de amor o sexo entre su novio y una mujer muy entregada, estaba fuera de una habitación cuando el novio salió y la vio

- ¡Candy!

-No te preocupes en aclarar las cosas, los vi, lo sé todo. Sabes nunca quise ser tu novia, si lo hice fue solo para que me demostraras que valías la pena, pero veo que no, eres como todos, cada mujer significa sexo, como siempre, si no valoras a alguien, jamás serás valorado, bajaras hasta el nivel de tus acciones, pronto veras que todos merecemos respeto. Anthony se acercó le dijo

-Vámonos hermanita, no tienes que explicar nada, este imbécil no se merece ninguna explicación.

-Espera Candy, es solo que me deje llevar por el momento, no es nada serio, tu eres lo más importante que he tenido, por favor. Suplicó Terry, ella lo vio con decepción no le creía nada dándole la cara le dirigió las palabras a su hermano, dijo

-Si, Anthony, gracias por acompañarme no me gusta venir a este tipo de lugares.

Ambos se marcharon, Terry se lamentaba el haber caído en la tentación de Susana después de todo era solo sexo.

Candy llegó a casa de sus tíos los padres de Anthony, con los que vivía desde que tenía 7 años cuando perdió a sus padres, la madre de Candy era hermana del padre de Anthony, Bryan Brown quien se hizo cargo de ella de inmediato quedando bajo su tutela y la de su esposa Rosemary Andrew desde entonces se convirtieron en sus padres, para Anthony en su hermanita a la que protegía pues desde niños así se vieron.

-Candy ve a descansar, es mejor saber con quién estamos, no meternos con un imbécil que anda con todas, es un mujeriego te lo dije varias veces.

-Anthony, lo sé, no estoy enamorada de él, me siento usada como tapadera para ser una novia de lujo mientras se revolcaba con las demás, nunca me pasó por la cabeza estar con él en otra forma, no tienes de que preocuparte

-No te hagas la valiente alguien está en tu corazón, no me lo dices, lo siento cada que subes al árbol, te pones muy romántica

-Si Anthony, pero no es Terry.

-Lo sabía es Tom, ¿Verdad?

-No tampoco es Tom, ya déjame ir dormir

-Candy no te preocupes nos divertiremos, te llevaré conmigo en el fin de curso a la playa, así le darán permiso a Katy de irse con nosotros, todos saben que eres "mi hermanita" sonreía

-Tú también me utilizarás de tapadera Anthony

En eso se escuchó la puerta y dijo

-Anthony, como te atreves a pedirle que sea tu tapadera a mi pequeña

- ¡Tío! se fue a darle un abrazo

-Anthony, que gusto verte, encontrarte aquí a media noche. Candy sonrió, dijo

- ¡Albert! lo abrazó aun más efusivamente, este le cargo, le dio un beso

-Candy estás hermosa, mírate, casi no te reconozco, esta lo llenaba de besos por toda su cara. Anthony se reía por como traía loco a su Tío.

-He chicos, mejor no hagan tanto ruido o mi cuñado saldrá a reprenderme, acompáñenme, me cuentan que hacen aquí a esta hora.

-si, Candy estaba feliz, Anthony igual

Anthony le contó como Terry anduvo tras de Candy mucho tiempo, esta con tal de quitárselo de encima, le dijo que sí, pero le aburría pues Candy quiere ganar la beca en Harvard o Yale, este imbécil pensó que sería fácil llevarse a Candy, pero mi hermanita le dio una lección y ahora lo acabamos de descubrir in fraganti en motel, todo con una chica, con eso nos lo quitamos de encima, Albert vio a Candy, sonreía, dijo

-No te veo molesta. Candy sonrió, Anthony le contestó

-No ella nunca lo quiso ella está enamorada de otro desde hace tiempo, pero no me quiere decir quién es, Albert sonrió, le dijo

-Bueno Anthony mañana nos lo presentará, lo conoceremos, tomando de la cintura a Candy le dijo

-Verdad princesa, que nos dirás quien es el dueño de tu corazón, sonreía, Candy se ponía muy feliz. Albert les contó que Nicole la hija de un socio de los negocios estaba encima igual que Terry, que sospechaba que era por orden de su padre, para que los negocios se unieran o las acciones se mejorarán, estuvo saliendo con ella, esta lo que quería era irse a la cama a como dé lugar, Anthony sonrió le dijo

-Te la llevaste a la cama Tío, sonriendo maléficamente, este le dijo

-No Anthony, con eso lo único que quiere es involucrarme, no me ama, porque he de darle ese gusto, está loca, además no me acabas de decir que el chico con el que andaba Candy era un facilón, acaso quieres que tu tío sea un mujeriego que ande con cuanta mujer lo persiga, eso no es digno Anthony, debe ser amor, te lo advierto Anthony, es frío, cruel pensar que las damas no tienen sentimientos, eso no es de hombres, tu más vale que respetes, porque eres un ejemplo de que queremos que respeten a Candy. Dirigiéndose a ella dijo – Candy solo por amor es válido. Ella sonrió abrazó a Albert, le dijo

-Así debe ser. Salió de la habitación para irse a descansar no sin antes darles un beso a sus galanes. Desearles buenas noches.

Anthony se quedó un rato más, luego se fue a su habitación. Dejando descansar a Albert al siguiente día era descanso, todos se despertaban tarde, Rosemary abrazaba a Albert por la sorpresa de llegar con ellos, este los ponía al tanto de todo, su cuñado estaba sonriente con él, pues desde que se había asociado con él todo les salía muy bien en los negocios, mostraba su orgullo por ser su cuñado. Llegó Candy, saludaba, daba besos a todos seguido por Anthony y este la besaba a ella en la frente, se sentaban a desayunar muy sonrientes, su padre les dijo

- ¿Que van a hacer hoy Anthony?

- Llevarnos a mi Tío a pasear al parque esta divino el sol y convencerlo de que me preste su auto para ir a la playa este fin de curso. Albert sonrió, su padre dijo

-No Anthony, para nada te he dejado usar el auto, hasta que te gradúes es un trato, yo mismo quiero dártelo, no voy a dejar que manejes mientras no te lo hayas ganado. Albert lo vio, dijo

-Bueno Anthony, estoy libre, si gustas los llevo, así sirve que voy a la playa. Candy sonrío, Rosemary lo noto, ella sabía que Candy era muy feliz con Albert, no podía disimularlo, pero ella no podía delatarla, solo lo guardaba.

Terminaron de desayunar, salieron a pasear, en el auto con Albert, estuvieron caminado en el parque, Candy platicaba muy amena con Albert, llegaron al grupo de amigos de ellos, Candy abrazó por la cintura a Albert, ahí estaba Terry no quería que se le acercará, Anthony estaba cerca de Katy platicando, Albert noto que Candy estaba tensa le tomo la cara, le dio un beso en su mejilla a lo que Terry lo empujo pensando que la besaba en la boca, le dijo

-Suéltala es mi novia, Albert lo vio, se sonrió sarcásticamente estaba con el hombre que le dijeron de in fraganti, sonreía. Candy se aferró más a su cintura para cuidarlo, este lo noto y dijo

-Cálmate mi amor, este no nos va a hacer pasar el fin de semana mal, porque dice mentiras. Actuaba y le hacía un guiño con el ojo a Candy.

Terry se enfureció le había dicho mi amor a Candy, se fue a los golpes, Albert de inmediato hizo a Candy hacia atrás, metió un brazo, dio un golpe a Terry, dijo

-No molestes, no soy un tonto al que vas a golpear.

-Te dije que es mi novia, no quiero que le digas mi amor. Candy dijo

-No Terry, no soy tu novia, él es mi novio, se llevó a Albert de ahí, Anthony se quedó atónito al hacer la aclaración Candy, nadie conocía a Albert como familia. El nunca estaba con los de la clase, ni con el grupo, es la primera vez que lo veían, pero cualquiera notaría que es muy parecido a Anthony así que esperaba algo, no dijo nada, para ver que salía. Terry les dio alcance, dijo

-Candy, te amo, no mientas, este no puede ser tu novio ahora, hasta ayer todavía eras mi novia, no me hagas esto, tu sabes que es a ti a quien quiero, Albert lo miro a los ojos esperando que Candy dijera algo

-Terry, insististe mucho en que anduviera contigo, nunca quise aceptarte, porque mi corazón le pertenece a otro, si te dije que si, tu ya lo tiraste a la basura, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, por favor no molestes.

-Candy iremos a la playa, estaremos en el baile tu me amas.

-No, no te amo, abrazó a Albert para retirarse de ahí, dejando a Terry atrás, caminando con el dejando a todo el grupo como espectadores. Anthony vio que ya no fue a mayores, se llevó a Katy a caminar quitándose de ahí.

Albert llevaba abrazada a Candy, siguieron hasta llegar más dentro del parque se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Candy se recargó con él. Siguieron conversando sin hacer aclaraciones a lo que había pasado, estaba muy feliz, para ella no había pasado nada, Albert al verla tranquila no dijo más.

-Candy cuando nos vas a presentar al chico que se robó tu corazón

-Un día de éstos Albert ¿nos llevarás a la playa? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Tal vez me quedo a ver la graduación de ustedes Candy, no lo sé, no llevó prisa, tenía muchas ganas de venir, ahorita con tal de que la hija de mi socio no esté encima, mejor me despejo un rato del bullicio de los negocios, George está encargado, si me necesita, me llamará y me iré. Candy puso una carita seria al decir me iré, este le dijo –Que pasa Candy

- Nada Albert. Siguió cambiando de tema. Albert no le dio importancia, se quedó cerrando los ojos, mientras Candy se quedaba recargada en su pecho muy feliz.

Candy vio a lo lejos a Terry, esta abrazaba a Albert, la veía molesto, furioso, ella pensaba _que tal vez su orgullo herido, el si podía estar con otras mujeres, ella al verla tan tranquila con otro, se le hizo fácil molestarse, porque eso no es amor, el amor, no te cambia por otra, respeta, como dijo Albert sin amor no es válido, de recordarlo sonreía para sí_, pues con Albert se sentía bien y orgullosa de escucharlo hablar así. Esta lo abrazo más cariñosa, Albert abrió los ojos vio a Terry, dijo

-Pasa algo Candy, te esta incomodando, si deseas nos vamos de aquí, ella al escucharlo sonrió porque sus ojos vieron a Terry, se preocupo por ella.

-Albert me invitas un helado, este sonrió, dijo

-Claro Candy, vamos, se puso de pie, le dio la mano, para levantarla, llevársela de ahí, regresando estaban personas del grupo de Candy, ahora había más, Anthony ya estaba otra vez ahí, sonreía. Todos lo miraban, _recordó que Candy dijo que era su novio, después de enfrentar a Terry por decirle mi amor, sonrió, ahora sabía porque lo veían_.

-Candy no nos vas a presentar a tu novio dijo una joven. Candy se quedo un poco seria, dijo

-Si Clara. Mi Amor ella es Clara, Tom, Kitty, Ross, Rita, John, Kim, Ruth, David, Steve, Annie, Brandon, Patricia, Luis, Daniel. Chicos él es mi novio Albert, vamos de salida, Anthony, Katy desean ir con nosotros, Anthony dijo

-Claro, vamos Katy. Salimos de ahí, nos fuimos en el auto al centro comercial donde estaba más tranquilo, fuimos a comer helados. Nos sentamos en una mesa con sillones muy cómodos ya pasábamos una hora, una dama apareció, ella muy hermosa, alta, distinguida, dijo

-Hola William, acabo de llegar no me vas a presentar. Sabía que deseabas venir a visitar a tu familia, sonreía

-Hola Nicky ella es Candy mi novia, Anthony y Katy su novia.

- ¡Cómo has dicho!, ¡tu novia!

- Te dije muy claro que no podía corresponder a tu cariño, aquí tienes mi porque. Molesta, muy furiosa porque vino a ver a su novia dijo

-Juraba que eras gay pero esto, una jovencita boba es tu novia. Candy se molestó le dijo boba, a Albert gay, esta se levantó molesta, dijo

-No señorita usted es más boba, que perseguir a mi novio, por despecho, no hacerle caso lo insulte diciéndole gay, por no tomarla en cuenta, vaya a insultar al espejo que falta le hace "señorita" solo mírese, verá como el espejo sale huyendo también.

La mujer se puso pálida, ahora le dijo fea frente a todos, es una mocosa, alta, delgada muy hermosa pero una mocosa, no se iba a rebajar con esa niña, pero mucho menos se iba a dejar derrotar.

-Tu que sabes niña, si es gay o no es su decisión que no le gusten las mujeres… en eso Terry varios del grupo estaban llegando tras la dama cuando dijo que era gay… tu una mocosa como puedes creer que será tuyo. Candy se puso furiosa, dijo

-Porque ya es mío Nicky, por eso sé que no es gay, tu mejor no vayas con el espejo, si se quiebra al verte, no molestes a mi novio, deja de estar de rogona. Albert se sorprendió como lo defendió, Anthony aguantaba las ganas de reírse la que se cubría la boca era Katy ella si se reía por como esa mujer le rogaba al novio de su amiga. Candy tomó su helado, se retiraba tomando la mano de Albert, Anthony se llevaba a Katy para salir de ahí, esta trato de detenerla y sonriendo sarcásticamente le puso el cono en medio de sus pechos, le dijo

-Muévete. De lo frío que estaba el helado se puso a gritar y brincar quitándose el helado molesta por lo que le había hecho. Albert sonreía por como Candy ya le había devuelto el favor al defenderlo, poniéndose también como novia de él. Terry se quedo mudo_, pensaba ella ya era de ese estúpido, lo hizo público, tanto que la respetaba, que pensaba que era una señorita digna y ese garañón ya se la había ganado desde antes._


	2. Accidente

**Capítulo 2**

**El Accidente**

Mejor se fueron a su casa, Katy tomaba limonada en el jardín con Candy, como estaba el sol la invitaba a la alberca mientras Albert platicaba con Anthony y su padre en el estudio, sonreían por detalles en los negocios, Rosemary las escuchó subir a la habitación de Candy, se cambiaron, ambas se pusieron trajes de baño de short muy cortito, blusitas muy pequeñas, viéndose decentes, se iban a la parte trasera donde estaba la alberca, jugaban con una pelota, estaban riéndose, Ros las veía, estaba feliz, Candy se veía ahora muy alta, muy hermosa, ya no había nada de la niña que había llegado a su hogar, ahora era una mujer, vestía de licra en rojo y un rayo amarillo pequeño de la marca, Katy es muy linda, su cabello rubio liso, sus ojos grises con traje azul rey, bandas rojas se veían muy bellas jugando, se cansaron de jugar, empezaron a lanzarse en clavados, ambas se divertían, Ros salió a verlas, se sentó en una banca muy tranquila, Albert y Anthony escucharon el agua, su padre les dijo,

- -Las chicas se fueron a nadar Anthony, este sonrió para ir por el traje de baño,

-No te preocupes papá Candy no me va a ganar esta vez, tengo un nuevo truco para mi clavado, ambos sonrieron, le dijo a su Tío,

-Vamos no vas a nadar, anda cámbiate, ese se reía por como lo retaba.

Se fueron, se pusieron short largos se veían muy guapos Anthony en azul, Albert en verde con amarillo, salieron Candy y Katy nadaban en el agua, los vieron, sonreían, Anthony vestía de un short azul marino suelto, muy guapo dijo

-Mira Candy este es nuevo, subió a la plataforma, se dio una de maromas muy estilizadas, esta sonrió,

-Anthony no me vas a ganar, crees que no puedo mejorar eso, mira, salió de la alberca dejando con la boca abierta a Albert al ver a Candy. Ros lo vio, sonrió, esto definitivamente iba viento en popa, sonreía sin que su marido se diera cuenta. Las facciones de Albert estaban de ensueño un bobo completo al ver a Candy, ella le daba la espalda, sus caderas se veían tan atractivas sus glúteos bien formados, firmes, Albert se le aceleró el corazón, trato de controlarse, estaba emocionado, la vio subir a la plataforma.

Candy, dio el salto dando las maromas, estirando recto el cuerpo sin arrojar una gota de agua, Katy la veía, miro a su novio, enamorado de ella, sonreía, se ve que la admira. Albert se iba a meter a la alberca, Anthony lo detuvo

-Es por allá, indicándole la plataforma, este sonrió, dijo

-No se competir Anthony, ella te ganó, no esperes que compita, no se mucho de esto, se reía, Candy lo animo, le dijo,

-Vamos quieres que te lleve, este pensó, _no otra vez no, espera yo entro solito_ se reía. Ros se cubría la boca ya notaba a Albert nervioso, definitivamente había alguien que lo iba a sacar de su controlada forma de ser. Fue, subió a la plataforma todo apenado, se impulso tres veces, saltando muy alto doblándose, tocando las puntas de sus pies, estirándose para entrar recto y limpio. Candy grito feliz, lo había hecho bien, nado de inmediato a él, al subir salió su cara, Candy le dijo

-Felicidades eso fue genial abrazándolo, poniendo a Albert ruborizado, Anthony le dijo

-Con que no querías competir, me quieren humillar, Albert apenado dijo

-No creo mejorar lo que hizo Candy, Anthony salió, dijo

-Katy, no te voy a decepcionar mi pequeña, ella sonreía, dijo

-Anthony ya no sigas, tu no me decepcionas nunca, ven quédate aquí ya, sonreía

-Fue, se secaba para subir, sonriendo pensaba como mejorar se impulso muy alto lo más que pudo, al girar para mejorar se dio un golpe en el hombro, donde Albert y Candy nadaban de inmediato a ayudarlo, este se dolía del golpe, se desmayó Albert lo sacó, lo cargó de inmediato dijo

-Esta bien Ros, ayúdame a cambiarlo, voy a llevarlo al hospital, su padre, sacaba el carro para apurarse, el golpe, no sangraba, pero en el hombro se vio muy aparatoso, Albert se cambiaba rápido, todos salían al hospital. Anthony fue llevado a rayos x, lo hospitalizaban, Candy estaba triste, abrazaba a Katy, Ros estaba con su esposo, el doctor dijo

-Estará aquí unos días no hay rotura, esta dislocado pero el golpe daño los tendones, los músculos lo tendremos en observación, está muy lastimado, eso es lo que causa mucho dolor. El padre de Anthony dijo

-Ros vete a la casa mi cielo, me quedaré esta noche con él, tú en el día lo cuidarás, llévate mi auto, Albert te haces cargo de Candy porque todavía está en clases, este es el comprobante del hospital para justificar a Anthony, no me dejes sola a Candy, nosotros cuidaremos a Anthony, te encargarás de llevarla, traerla, te la encargo mucho por favor. Albert lucía muy triste contestó

-Claro, cuenta conmigo. Con tristeza se veía muy angustiado, Candy fue con él ella lloraba, este la abrazó.

-Albert estará bien ¿verdad?

-Si Candy, pero esto duele mucho, viste como se veía no hay fractura se zafó del brazo, Katy que lo escuchaba lloraba más al decir que le dolía mucho, Albert la abrazó le dijo

-El está bien, ya esta sedado cálmate Katy. Candy iba con Ros

Se abrazaban, lloraban, se tranquilizaban, pero debía recuperarse. Ambas sentadas en la sala de espera y se abrazaban muy hermosas, consentidas una con la otra. Pasaron varias horas en espera para verlo, dijeron que no sería posible hasta mañana Candy y Albert llevaron a Katy a su casa, esta dijo

-Candy si tu hermano no va a la playa, no quiero ir, me quedo con él al final la pasaremos bien, Candy dijo,

-Como decidas Katy, mis amigas me incluían en el grupo pero no me animo a ir tampoco menos sin Anthony ya no es divertido.

Albert las escuchaba, las comprendía pero se iban a graduar, deseaba apoyarlas. Dijo

-Anthony no quiere que ustedes la pasen mal, muy pronto estará bien, nos iremos a la playa, además lo cuidaremos en el hotel, le servirá para sentirse mejor.

-De verdad Albert, crees que se mejore pronto, y pueda estar con nosotras

-No nadará, ni jugará, pero tampoco las dejará que se queden sin su paseo, sonrió, Katy al escucharlo dijo

-Cuidaré que el este bien, me llevaré libros para estar tomando el sol, que recupere pronto su hombro. Sonreía, Albert ya había logrado tranquilizarlas, bajo a Katy, ambas se despidieron, subió de nuevo al auto, Candy se recargo con Albert, se iba durmiendo, estaba agotada, llegaron a casa, Albert la cargo para llevarla a su habitación, al recostarla ella dijo

-Te amo Albert, se quedo dormida.

Albert se sorprendió_, le dijo que lo amaba, pero estaba, dormida, le puso su cobija y esperaba viéndola, recordó cuando estaban en el parque, luego en los helados, para después cuando la vio en la alberca, salió, cerrando la puerta muy pensativo, hacía tiempo que dejo de venir, por el trabajo, solo se mantenían en comunicación, al salir estaba_ Ros por entrar a su cuarto lo vio pensativo

-Pasa algo Bert

-No me quede pensando, Ros sonrió, venía del cuarto de su pequeña

-Candy ya pronto irá a la universidad, es toda una mujer, muy hermosa

-Si muy hermosa dijo Albert sin pensar, Ros sonrió para si

-Dijo Bryan que a Candy la molestan mucho los chicos, ella quiere ganarse una beca, pero Bryan le tiene una sorpresa. Albert quito la cara de ensoñación, dijo

- ¿Una sorpresa?

-Si, la enviará a estudiar a Inglaterra si ella lo desea

-Porque hasta allá, si ella desea estudiar aquí, en Yale o Harvard, donde ella desee

-Es un regalo que le está preparando Bryan, sería bueno que le ayudes a preparar el regalo.

-Hablaré con el mañana cuando lo vea. Un poco serio, Ros sonriente, porque su hermano estaba preocupado por su pequeña.

Se fueron a descansar, temprano Candy venía de correr, Albert la vio entrar, le dijo

-Estaré listo para llevarte Candy ella sonrió, no lo escuchó traía audífonos escuchando música sonrió

Ros salía en el auto para ir a ver a Anthony y que su esposo regresará a casa. Albert se arreglo jovial_, estaba descansando, hacía algunas cosas para ir con Candy a dejarla a la escuela, pensó en lo que dijo al dormirse y se inquietaba, a caso Candy estaba enamorada de él, lo defendió ante todos y hasta se molesto porque le dijo gay y se reía por como habían pasado las cosas, recordó que toda la escuela lo piensa como novio de Candy, la llevará ahora, se revisó la ropa, se reía, me comerán vivo, espero no toparme con su pretendiente, sonreía de imaginarlo, ahora sí, bonito papel el de novio de mi Candy, mi Candy empezó a recordar su trato con él sus ojos, su alegría, su cariño… Candy enamorada de mi, que engreído, como si ella tiene tiempo de que no me ve, además alguien le robo su corazón, si eso es,_ investigaré quien es.

-Se fue a desayunar, Candy llegó, se sirvió el desayuno, un poco de té, por fin Albert dijo

-Candy, por fin me contarás quien es el que se robó tu corazón. Candy se puso pálida, seria, porque le preguntaba en este momento, recordó que llegó dormida y no contestaba, estaba pensando, acaso dije algo,

-Porque la pregunta Albert. _Albert había visto que le cambio el tono, que se puso pensativa y que le respondía con otra pregunta_

-Porque te voy a llevar a la escuela, todos piensan que soy tu novio y no quiero romper el corazón del tipo que te gusta

-No lo harás, no te preocupes, siguió comiendo ignorando la cara de Albert que sonreía _porque no conocería a ningún tipo, no le molestaba que dijeran que es su novio, ahora sí que lo tenía feliz_, pero ella estaba distraída, no lo notaba.

Se levantó de la mesa, fue a lavarse los dientes, tomo su bolso y sus detalles, se pinto los labios suavemente. Albert que ya estaba listo la vio pintarse y lo hermosa que se veía. Ella volteo a verlo, se ruborizó toda,

-Lo siento Albert se nos hará tarde y pintándome, vamos. Albert tomo unas cosas se fue al auto junto a Candy que le tomaba la mano para irse. Pensaba _mientras manejaba Albert te amo y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz_

-Pasa algo Albert

-No nada, recordaba algunas cosas que debo hacer, pero lo más importante es cuidarte Candy, a qué horas saldrás, ella sonrió

-Tengo un receso de dos horas porque ya terminamos las clases deportivas, después continúo con unos exámenes, salgo a las 2:00 p.m. para ir a comer y quedo libre, me invitarás a comer

-Si quieres Candy, ahora soy tu chofer, sonreía

-Pues no que mi novio, sonreía jugando, o quieres que le llame a Nicky, soltaban carcajadas

-No si lo bueno va a ser que voy a entrar en un momento a la escuela, veré a ¿Terry?

-Entrarás a la escuela dijo sorprendida

-Se te olvido que voy a justificar a Anthony

-Si, lo olvide, espero salgas vivo de ahí. Sonreían

-No me acompañarás, no sé donde está la dirección, Candy muy coqueta dijo

-Y dejar que mi novio se pierda, no, claro que te llevaré. Albert estaba muy enternecido, _cuando ella lo llamaba novio, al final terminaron siendo un par de tapaderas el uno del otro_ y se reía.

-De que te ríes Albert, nada de cómo terminamos siendo novios, me encanta la idea de tener una novia tan hermosa y que me defiende de que me digan gay.

-Es una estúpida, no sabe quién eres, y como eres, no te conoce, todos notaron que es despecho el de esa mujer.

Albert la vio muy segura, sonrió, estaciono el auto, dijo

-Y ¿si sabes quién soy? Candy. Acercándose a ella, ella muy segura le dio un beso en su mejilla, dijo

-Si Albert, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, te quiero mucho lo abrazó, el también lo hizo muy feliz de tenerla en sus brazos. Mientras alguien los veía al llegar a lo lejos.

Bajaron, cerraron el auto, ella lo tomó de la mano, caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la dirección, muchos los observaban, llegaron a la dirección, Albert pasó con el director. Candy lo espero afuera, Katy fue con ella,

- ¿Cómo esta Anthony? Candy

-No lo sé mi papá todavía no llegaba del hospital cuando salí de casa, tendré que esperar a que Albert regrese por mí.

-Vino contigo,

-Si, está en la dirección por el accidente de Anthony

-Terry estaba muy triste cuando llegue, pero lo pesado es lo que se habla de ti, que te entregaste a tu novio por despecho cuando dejaste a Terry, que ahora andas con él y que son amantes.

-Katy, no te preocupes, si hay algún problema, ya solo quedan dos semanas de clases, la graduación, el paseo previo, y que todavía no sé si iremos o no

En ese instante salió Albert y escucho al salir

-Pero dijo tu novio que Anthony iría a la playa con nosotros

-Si, pero si llaman a Albert, se tiene que ir, no deseo ir tampoco, al final para escuchar comentarios no me interesa, solo iría si ellos van, de no ser así, mejor me quedo en la casa, para ver si soy aceptada en la Universidad, sabes envié cartas para Yale, Harvard, y otras muy importantes, me interesa más saber si me responden y si la respuesta es buena.


	3. Enamorados

**Capitulo 3**

**Enamorados**

-Candy serás premio honorífico, claro que te aceptarán, nunca quisiste tener novio, cuando por fin lo tienes, también es de premio honorifico, sonreían

-Albert es mucho más que un premio honorífico Katy, el es lo mejor que tengo,

-Se nota que se aman, los vi en la alberca, lucía muy enamorado,

-Katy, eres muy observadora, no lo note, pero es el mejor del mundo puedo apostarlo.

En eso salió Albert,

-Listo, princesa, no hay problema, Anthony podrá actualizarse en cuanto pueda, además no se lesiono el hombro derecho, puede escribir en cuanto esté libre, me voy quieres que venga por ti a la hora de tu receso, te invito a tomar un té y te regreso a clases.

-Bueno primero lo primero, mejor ve con mi hermano y si ellos te ocupan, por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien, solo quiero que Anthony este bien.

-Te veo más tarde Candy. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella hizo lo mismo.

Salía solo, le fue bien, ella se dirigió a su salón, mientras lo veía retirarse, este se dio la vuelta, la vio le sonrió, en eso se topo con Terry de frente, este dijo

-Podemos hablar

-Dime

-Sabes que Candy es menor de edad

-No, ella ya es mayor de edad

-Como te atreviste a hacer tuya a mi princesa, tú no sabes que es respetar a una dama como ella

-Si, sé respetar a una dama ¿y tu Terry? cuando estabas en el motel, respetaste a una dama

-Es distinto ella se ofreció y lo deseaba,

- ¿Cual es el problema?

-A caso Candy hizo lo mismo contigo

-Ese no es tu asunto Terry, Candy es asunto mío y nada más, la dejaste ir, a ninguna mujer le gustan los mujeriegos saben que llevan las de perder.

-Ahora me vas a decir que eres un santo

-No… soy el novio de Candy, nada más Terry y tu ya no. Con permiso.

-Oye, recuerda ella siempre me amará a mí, jamás se enamoraría de un hombre como tú, es solo el resplandor de un sueño, yo soy su realidad.

-Si estas tan seguro, porque hablas conmigo. En ese momento se retiró sin voltearlo a ver. Se fue pensativo, pensaba, _jamás se enamoraría de un hombre como tú, jamás, eso entonces porque dijo que me amaba, en todo caso desde cuándo_.

Se subió a su auto, se fue rumbo al hospital, pensaba _Albert es mucho más que un premio honorífico Katy, el es lo mejor que tengo… no lo note, pero es el mejor del mundo puedo apostarlo. _Llego al hospital_,_ ahí se encontró con Anthony despierto, sonriente, Rose noto preocupado a Albert y ella quería hablar con él.

-Bert podemos hablar

-si claro, ahora volvemos Anthony

-está bien, pasen

-Bert te noto preocupado, pensativo, tú siempre eres muy controlado, nos tenemos mucha confianza, puedes decirme que te tiene así

-Me conoces bien, sabes nos pasaron algunas cosas a Candy y a mí, estoy un poco inquieto, Rose crees capaz a Candy de enamorarse de alguien como yo. Rose se sonrió, dijo

-Pues sí, que tienes de malo, porque no se enamoraría de alguien como tú, siempre la procuraste, eres su amigo, te fuiste mucho tiempo, ahora regresas y te ve, que tiene de malo

-De malo, no… pero pensaba que ella no podía amar a alguien como yo Rose, estoy preocupado, la verdad anoche me dijo casi dormida o tal vez dormida o no lo sé que me amaba y me dejo muy inquieto, me enfrente a un pretendiente, me presento como su novio, luego vino siguiéndome Nicole, dijo que era gay, ella se enfureció, dijo que era mi novia, que no era gay que ella lo podía asegurar imagínate por todo lo que estoy pasando, ambos se soltaban a reír, dijo Rose,

-Todo eso pasó, vaya no habíamos hablado pero de ahí a que fueran novios, o se hicieran pasar por novios, eso si esta mejor, y sin saber nada

-Como que esta mejor Rose, tu sabes algo y no me has dicho nada

-Candy… cuando te fuiste hace tiempo se puso triste, me preocupe, pensé que se iba a enfermar, pero llamaste, preguntabas por ella, platicabas con ella, todo marchaba mejor, ella se apuró en sus estudios, esperaba graduarse, ha buscado ir a Yale porque está cerca de donde trabajas supongo, luego dijo a Harvard, pues ahí estudiaste, creo que te admira y ese es un paso del amor, la admiración Albert.

-No lo ves mal Rose, como lo verá Bryan y Anthony

-Pues ambos te conocemos, mientras que conocemos a otros jóvenes y se burlan de damas ingenuas como Candy, mejor que alguien la cuide y la proteja a que alguien se burle de ella

-Si pero ella es joven desea vivir investigar la vida, gozar su juventud

-Si Albert y tu eres un viejo gruñón o que, acaso crees que no se encontrará a otro de tu edad y será lo mismo, ella busca todo lo que perdió Albert, en ti encontró todo eso cuando llegó a nuestro hogar, si no eres tu será otro y si no otro, como dices vivir su juventud, realmente crees que deba ver el mundo desde otra persona, con otro que no le importe tanto la felicidad de Candy. Pues no te preocupes, ya conocerá a alguien y vivirá lo que desee vivir, es mayor de edad Albert.

-Me duele que lo digas así, si alguien le hace daño lo mato, como crees que lo permitiré

-Permitir, no dijiste que es malo

-Rose no te burles, nunca me imaginé en esta situación

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Porque lo dices así?

-Albert no has tenido una novia formal, siempre estas al pendiente de ella, es responsabilidad de los Brown, no tuya, pero aun así, porque dices que huiste de Nicole

-Curiosamente vienes a donde esta Candy o realmente vienes conmigo, porque desde que llegaste has estado con ellos, sonríes, estas feliz, hasta Bryan lo noto, dice que te dio fuerte el amor

-Eso dijo, santo Dios, debo irme, que pensará mi cuñado

-Que te interesa su sobrina, y nada más, crees que le importará eso, él lo que le importa es lo que desee Candy, por eso se esfuerza mucho por darle lo mejor, lo sabes. Albert se puso serio y cambio el tema, _tenía que evitar que Candy le hicieran daño no lo iba a permitir._

-Vamos con Anthony, que dijo el doctor

-Que estará una semana y lo dará de alta, podrá ir a la playa

-A la playa, no lo sé, creo que no. Dijo Rose.

-Iré a hablar con el doctor, para saber si puede, su fin de curso estaba programado en una playa, las chicas no quieren ir si el no va… es su fin de curso,

-Las chicas, ya veo. Albert sonrió de medio lado, no lo esperaba así, se retiro, busco al doctor, este dijo que mientras se tomará los medicamentos, que no esté mucho en el sol, deberá de estar con clima, pues el calor y los vendajes no se llevan bien no debe agotarse, debe descansar para que todo vuelva a su lugar, pues no está en silla de ruedas pero necesitará atenciones, cambiarse de ropa, cuidados, una enfermera tal vez, aunque es su brazo izquierdo y el es diestro, esa decisión… es solo de un fin de semana.

Albert estaba riendo y vio el reloj, sería bueno ir a ver a Candy, no mejor tengo una idea, realizo una llamada,

-Hola Archie, puedes poner el alta voz para comunicarme con tu hermano y contigo,

-Claro, que gusto y ese milagro, donde estas, Nicole está enojada jajajaja

-No fíjate que llegue a ver a mi hermana y ahora tengo novia

- ¡Que!

-De que me perdí Albert dijo Alister

-Ayer Anthony tuvo un accidente en la alberca de la casa, se disloco el hombro aparatosamente, este fin de semana tiene un paseo de fin de curso y sé que Archie salió la semana pasada, está libre, solo me gustaría saber si estas libre Alister y se vengan para irnos a la playa, y presentarles a mi novia.

- ¡Wow! eso sí que es bueno, ahora entiendo porque anda molesta Nicole, se le escapo la minita de oro, dijo Alister

-Sabes Albert estás loco, quien es la susodicha, de perdido esta mejor que Nicole dijo Archie

-Es Candy

Se quedo en silencio el auricular, ahora si estaba loco el tío y amigo de este par, no había respuesta

-Candy Connor Brown, dijo tímidamente Alister

-Si, y creo que no la han visto en tres años, así que como está convaleciente mi querido Anthony, necesitaré ayuda y su apoyo, desean pasar un fin de semana en la playa, gastos pagados, todo cubierto, por su tío Albert y cuidar de Anthony

-Albert, dijiste Candy comentaba nerviosamente Archie,

-Si, Candy, mi pequeña Candy, la hermanita de Anthony, si, y ahora desean ir o no

-Claro, esto es una broma que deseo ver, un hombre y una niña, estás loco, pero claro que iremos, eres un chacal, es una niña dijo Alister

-Si, iremos Alister debe saber que Candy tiene 18 años y siempre será una niña, me imagino que aun así la hiciste tu novia, por algo se empieza, Nicole está enojada, me imagino que Candy también debe estarlo, definitivamente Albert ¡estás bien!

-Que les parece si en vez de estarme regañando y después de que los invite a la playa, mejor se quedan y no vengan, al final soy un chacal, un abusador de menores, así que no les daré pena, quédense, Anthony está internado en el hospital, pensé que podía contar con ustedes, pero veo que lo único que les importó es saber que mi novia es Candy. Colgó el teléfono. Y sonrió, vio el reloj. Dijo para sí mismo -Si voy a verla.

Se fue, llego a la escuela de Candy, estaciono el auto, sin salir del auto, Candy salió corriendo,

-Albert, viniste, tengo dos horas libres, quieres ir a pasear al parque, porque no te agradará mucho estar aquí, vamos y subió al auto, vio extraño que nadie estaba,

-Pasa algo Candy, tus amigas, que sucede, no que todos estaban sin clases dos horas,

-si, mira están ahí, en el grupo, solo que me hice a un lado y te vi, me escape contigo, estoy libre, nos vamos

-claro, nos vamos

- Karen, no vino contigo

-No Albert, están los chismes muy fuertes, mejor la dejo tranquila, que no la incomoden conmigo

- ¡Chismes! Candy pasó algo que no me quieres contar

-La escuela es un desastre, estamos terminando el curso todos están listos para ir a la playa, no vamos a ir, mis amigas están molestas, están buscando quien ocupe mi lugar, y se enteraron del accidente de Anthony, ahora hay un lugar disponible con los chicos, Karen les dijo que es probable que vayamos, pero ya sabes, cosas y boberías.

-Cosas y boberías, cuales Candy

-Que ya no soy una señorita, que me entregue a un hombre mayor, que discutí con su ex novia porque es impotente, que frente a mi hermano y no dijo nada, que desde hace mucho que tengo novio y lo oculte mientras jugaba con Terry. Ya sabes ese tipo de boberías.

En ese momento, Albert dio vuelta el carro, regresó a la escuela, se estaciono, dijo

-Candy si iremos a la playa, si eres mi novia, si eres mía desde antes de Terry, pero no les tenemos miedo, a boberías, te invito un refresco en la cafetería de la escuela, frente en alto mi princesa, porque estaré contigo. Vamos

Candy estaba sorprendida por todo lo que dijo, ahora si enfrentaría a todos después de que estaba escondida para que no la vieran. Y "su novio", estaba molesto.

Bajaron Albert tomo de la mano a Candy, se fueron a la cafetería donde todo el grupo estaba, sonriendo Karen se acercó, dijo

-Viste a Anthony, sabes algo de él, ¿cómo esta?

-Muy bien, estaba desayunado cuando lo vi, le pedí permiso al doctor, estaremos aparte pero iremos, te parece bien estar en una suite con Candy, porque él estará conmigo,

-Claro, lo abrazó, entonces iremos a la playa. Estaba muy contenta, abrazó a Candy muy feliz, saliendo ie a ver Anthony. Y Candy estaba tomada de la mano de Albert. Se acercó Tom y dijo


	4. Novios

**Capitulo 4**

**Novios**

-Hola como está Anthony, escucho a Katy muy emocionada. Albert sonriente dijo

-Mucho mejor, el está bien, el dolor está cubierto con mucho medicamento, eso lo mantiene muy sonriente. Tom sonrió, dijo

- Está sedado, sería bueno ir a verlo, en cuanto salga iré, no me lo pierdo, eso de estar amarrado de un brazo, va a ser bueno, con lo inquieto que es, se reía junto a Albert. Se acercó Terry, este preguntó,

-Hola, Como está Anthony con media sonrisa, Albert dijo

-Muy bien listos para el fin de semana, nos la pasaremos bien, aunque está convaleciente, traeré ayuda para divertirnos a lo grande dijo con una sonrisa Albert

-Pues cuenta conmigo, con gusto ayudaré a Anthony en lo que necesite, nos veremos el fin de semana, ahora contigo veo que será muy divertido, ya había pensado no ir, pero como va a ir Anthony, no tenemos pretexto los demás. Concluyó Terry. Candy con cara de sorpresa, apretó la mano bajo la mesa de Albert, este la abrazó.

Las chicas que los veían sonreían, se acercaron un grupo y una de ellas habló

-Candy ahora que irás a la playa, seguirás en el grupo. Candy apenada solo sonrió. Katy contestó

-Annie, lo que sucede es que estaremos cuidando a su hermano, ambas nos quedaremos cerca de él, estaremos juntas, no sé si podamos unirnos al grupo a menos que deseen unirse a donde estemos Candy y yo. Annie contesto

-Pues lo que sucede es que el grupo de chicas ya tiene su habitación reservada tú y Candy estaban con Paty y conmigo, ahora nos quedamos nosotras solas, las demás se unieron al grupo. Katy miró a Candy, dijo

-Pues ustedes dos pueden quedarse con Katy y conmigo, nos acoplaremos, además nos llevamos muy bien, no creo que les incomode que este cerca de mi hermano y de mi novio. Paty contestó, dijo

- Candy, te conocemos muy bien, sabemos cómo eres, no hay ningún problema para nosotras estar a tu lado, no importan los comentarios, nuestra amistad es mejor que eso Candy. Albert que las escuchó sonrió, se animó a decir

-Pues el dueño del hotel que está en la playa es muy amigo mío, la suite donde reservamos es muy amplia y cómoda, estoy seguro se la pasarán muy bien, aunque estemos en la misma suite, lo importante es el respeto. Paty y Annie sonrieron. Annie dijo

-Mis gastos y los de Patricia están cubiertos nuestras familias nos dieron suficiente para pagar lo que sea necesario, será un gusto compartir la suite con personas respetuosas, Gracias por aceptarnos, la verdad tenía miedo estar sin Candy. Ella siempre nos ha tomado en cuenta a sus amigas. Sonrieron.

Llegó la hora de irse a clases, todos se retiraban dejando solos a Candy y Albert este le dijo

-Vengo por ti a las dos, te espero afuera o quieres que pase aquí por ti, Candy sonrió, le dijo

-Albert yo salgo y te veo a las dos, lo miraba muy contenta ella se paró de puntitas para darle su beso en la mejilla, Albert tomó su cara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejando a Candy sorprendida, se retiró, Candy se fue a clases, sonreía, _Albert le dio un beso en los labios_.

Albert ya estaba en la puerta para irse, miró atrás, ella iba corriendo al salón, lo vio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Albert sonriera por haberla besado.

Candy contaba con edad suficiente, ya es mayor pues ya iba a irse a la universidad, aunque con la pérdida de sus padres, Candy había perdido un año escolar, ella superó todo, se fue subiendo sus notas hasta alcanzar a Anthony, quien compartía con ella todo, sus padres, su familia, sus amigos pero ahora cuando se trataba de la carrera Anthony había decidido estudiar Ingeniería en diseño automotriz.

Candy deseaba estudiar finanzas internacionales, eso los separaría, Rose estaba preocupada pues Candy imitaba mucho a Albert, la carrera la había elegido por su afán hacia él, contrató un servicio para la vocación escolar indirecta, en sus estudios a Candy le iban bien las carreras de veterinaria, medicina, psicología, biología y esto no se relacionaba con lo que ella estaba realizando, los estudios los tenía Rose, hablo varias ocasiones con ella, le dijo que si ella era feliz en lo que realmente deseaba, los demás serían feliz al ella serlo, así fue que se dio cuenta que Candy estaba muy enamorada desde niña de su hermano.

Se refugió en Albert ante la pérdida tan grande que ambos sufrieron, en la misma época Albert perdió a sus padres dejándolo con su hermana y su tía Elroy la hermana de su Padre, quien cuidaba directamente de él, cuando este se hizo cargo de los negocios ella lo guió para no perder la fortuna que su padre les había dejado, el padre de Alister y Archie, era socio mayoritario de los Andrew pues su esposa era prima hermana de Albert y Rose, al morir estos ellos quedaron bajo la protección de la tía Elroy, sin embargo la documentación de ambos siempre estuvo con Albert y Alister siendo dos años menor que este, se llevaban muy bien Archie solo un año menos que Alister, el otro socio y que no estaba con ellos era Anthony, quien estudiaba y su padre lo cubría de hacerse responsable, haciendo que Albert tomará esa responsabilidad también. Fue mayor al morir la Tía Elroy quedando todo bajo la responsabilidad de Albert.

Albert y Bryan platicaban en la casa después de haber descansado para tocar el tema del regalo que deseaba hacerle a Candy y estos llegaban a un acuerdo, que se irían de viaje a Escocia, que Albert se encargaría de que ellos estuvieran bien, el regalo sería de parte de Bryan ambos sonreían, que en sus estudios les darían una beca a ambos por la carrera que eligieran sus estudios estarían cubiertos, que de querer estudiar fuera del país, la beca de Anthony y Candy estaban incluidas las universidades en Europa si así lo deseaban. Bryan estaba muy emocionado por lo que Albert le decía, este le contestó

-Bryan, Anthony es socio en las empresas Andrew, la fortuna del padre de Candy la invertiste conmigo, así que esto no compromete a ambos, son sus ganancias y lo que hemos invertido de ellos. Al escucharlo este lo abrazó, le dijo

-Ahora entiendo ese afán de tu padre en que tu llevarás sus negocios, cuando le dije que a ti te gustaban las cosas de la naturaleza y los animales, el se empeñó en que serías el mejor en llevar las empresas Andrew. Albert se quedó _pensativo y recordó cuando niño como dejó todo por ir a estudiar y ser el mejor, fue Candy quien lo impulso a ser el mejor, el cuidaría la fortuna de ambos y cuando fuera mayor ella no le faltaría nada, la cuidaría y ambos estarían juntos, ahora entendía porque Candy lo amaba, ellos se lo prometieron de niños, lo había olvidado, el dejó todo por ser mejor por ella_, ahora entendía todo.

-Te quedaste pensativo William, pasa algo

-Me hiciste recordar mi niñez Bryan, ahora lo comprendo todo.

-Pues que bueno, porque es muy agradable saber que mis hijos tienen en un gran apoyo.

-Ellos también son mi familia Bryan

-Vamos William, porque Candy me cambio por ti hace tanto tiempo, no significa que seas responsable de ella,

- ¿Como dices?

-Si Candy se refugió contigo para que ambos superaran la pérdida de sus padres, para mí fue muy fácil desde que llegaste, Candy fue otra, cuando te fuiste pensé que nos iría mal, ella superó todas mis expectativas y se convirtió en un ejemplo para Anthony, pues ya los viste compite con ella en todo, sus calificaciones son un orgullo para quien este cerca de ella, me sorprendió más saber que estudiara finanzas Internacionales como tú, eso me sorprendió mucho.

-A mí también me sorprende, cada instante que estoy desde que regrese a verlos, estoy sorprendido.

-Y lo que te falta

-Lo que me falta, ¿porqué lo dices?

-Candy es un estuche de magia, cada que desea sorprenderme, lo logra con mucha facilidad.

-Que hizo Candy que la consideres mágica

-Mejor esperaré a que te sorprenda, no sería justo delatarla, tal vez ya tienen planes para sorprenderte

-Y yo que me estaba esforzando por sorprenderla a ella, voy a salir sorprendido Bryan, ambos sonrieron, se fue para recoger a Candy, después pasarían al Hospital. Bryan iría a ver sus negocios para luego ir con su hijo.

Albert se estaciono, Candy no salía, bajo para ver si estaba cerca y no la vio, entro, se encontró con Tom y se pusieron a conversar del paseo y otras cosas

-Tom, no has visto a Candy,

-si esta en dirección con un grupo de las chicas, al parecer están hablando con ellas

-Pasó algo que deba saber

-Claro, estas chicas son increíbles, siempre hacen maravillas, ahora quisieron meter en problemas a Candy pero ella es única, es como un ave que aunque sobrevuele el pantano, jamás manchará su plumaje. Dijo Tom. Albert contestó

-Gracias por opinar así de Candy, es muy romántico, diría hermoso que pienses así de ella

-Candy lo merece Albert, ella jamás se mete en líos, es buena, no es como muchas mujeres que les gusta estar en todos lados, ella es de una sola pieza, por eso a Terry debió dolerle mucho que ella contará contigo y lo olvidará tan fácil, no debió jugar con fuego, se lo advertí, ahora le tocó perder. Aunque sea perseguido por todas las damas, jamás Candy le dará una oportunidad de nuevo, a ella le fallas y adiós.

- ¿Le fallas y adiós? que significa eso Tom

-Candy es muy recta, juega derecho la traicionas, la pierdes, le haces una mala jugada, se la pagas, con solo perder su amistad es suficiente, por eso nunca le fallaría, es la mejor amiga que tengo.

-Bueno Tom eso es parte de la vida, si traicionas a quien sea, perderás su confianza, eso es hasta en los negocios, pero en los sentimientos es distinto, la gente ama y perdona para ser amado de nuevo.

-Albert, no la arriesgues, si la pierdes no te lo perdonarías nunca, puedo jurártelo.

-Gracias Tom, no es un juego ella es muy importante en mi vida, pero ya me está preocupando. ¿Qué paso? porque en la dirección.

-Bueno una de las chicas le dijo que ahora el negocio de ella es la prostitución. Candy no le contestó pero la maestra Hilary se llevó a todas las mujeres a dirección para charlar con ellas.

- ¡Prostitución!, mi Candy debe estar molesta, yo la mato que no se le vuelve a acercar, como se atreve a ofenderla así

-Es la envidia, Candy siempre la han frecuentado los mejores chicos, viniste a poner un alto a todos, Terry se creía muy seguro y ya viste, la perdió

En eso venía un grupo de chicas saliendo todas juntas. Candy apenas vio a Albert hizo una sonrisa, corrió hacia él, este abrió sus brazos, la elevo muy feliz al ver su sonrisa,

-Nos vamos, Candy.

-Contigo, al fin de mundo Albert, se fueron dejando a todos asombrados, ella le dio igual _todo lo que le había pasado ahora estaba feliz, Albert le dio un beso en la hora del descanso, ahora estaba con él, que importaba todo lo demás, _se fueron la invitó a comer antes de ir al hospital se pusieron a conversar

-Candy porque tan tarde

-Una plática constructiva y educativa para no ofender a los que te rodean

-Ofendiste a alguien Candy

-No, pero no me faltaron ganas, así que estuvo muy bien tomar la plática.

-Te tengo varias sorpresas Candy

-De verdad Albert

-Si, pero primero lo primero

-Que es lo primero

- ¿Candy quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Albert!

- Sé que dijimos ser novios, sin proponértelo, mejor lo digo antes que otra cosa suceda

-Albert, me lo pediste hace mucho tiempo, dijiste que cuando fuera mayor sería tu novia, lo olvidaste

-Bueno Candy, nuestras vidas se separaron, ambos estábamos en otras relaciones, ahora así…Candy lo interrumpió, dijo

-Albert si quiero ser tu novia, gracias por decirlo, también me preguntaba si sería tu novia o solo fue por salvarnos y servir de tapaderas.

-Como crees Candy, no sería jamás una tapadera, mejor un escudo. Ambos se reían.

-Lista para el viernes, nos iremos, solo espero que Anthony pueda estar bien, pensaba irnos en auto, pero por el nos iremos en avión.

-En avión, pero Katy se iba a ir con nosotros

-Se irá con nosotros Candy, pero no puedo correr riesgos con Anthony, quiero que esté listo para cuando se vaya a estudiar. Todavía no ha dicho nada Rose, pero trame algo, espero funcione

-Tramaste algo, con mis padres, no cuentes conmigo si es algo malo

-Dejarlos solos y que salgan de viaje es malo

-No, ellos se lo merecen, a donde irán


	5. Enfermeras

**Capitulo 5**

**Enfermeras**

-No lo sé, eso ellos lo decidirán, si no desean salir, pues ellos estarán solos.

-Albert, eres tramposo, ahora me dejas en incógnita a mí

-Vamos tenemos que ir a ver a Anthony, se muere de ganas por verte. Llegaron al hospital Terry y Tom estaban ahí, Katy, Patricia, Ruth y Annie también, las enfermeras todas ruborizadas por Tom y Terry que las alagaban por atender a Anthony. Candy se acercó, le dio un beso

- ¿Como estas hermanito? te duele todavía

-No Candy, pero prometo no volver a competir contra ti, eres lo mejor que tengo, no es justo que pasemos por esto por mi ego princesa. Candy empezó a llorar, Anthony se sentó, abrazó a Candy con su lado bueno, ambos lloraban, estaban abrazados, Candy dijo

-Si ese golpe te diera en la cabeza, hubiera sido horrible Anthony, tu sabes cuánto te necesito, la escuela no es la misma sin ti, todos se empezaban a reír, ellos también, Luego vio a Albert, le dijo

-Tío, que bueno que llegas, todos se quedaron con cara de interrogación, Terry dijo

- ¡Tío! Todos vieron a Candy con sorpresa, ella sonreía. Terry dijo,

- Era una mentira que son novios, es tu tío Candy, Albert sonrió ahora estaban en aprietos, pero Candy resolvió de inmediato, se levantó de la cama se fue, abrazó a Albert, dijo

-Albert es hermano de mi madre y mi padre adoptivos, no soy hermana de Anthony, si soy novia de Albert. Todos vieron a Anthony, este dijo

-Es mi prima hermana, su madre y mi padre son hermanos. Albert es de la familia de mi madre, ahora bien, si son o no novios, eso es de ellos. Candy se recargó en Albert, este la abrazó muy cariñoso. Albert dijo,

-Listo para el fin de semana Anthony, nos iremos en avión. Anthony sonrió, dijo

-Katy te parece bien la idea, ella sonrió. Albert al verlos sonreír dijo

-Tu medico me dio instrucciones para tus cuidados, tengo dos personas listas para ayudarte. Anthony puso cara de consentido, se reía. Albert dijo

-Además Katy dijo que leería para ti, pero me imagino que no podrá ayudarte a cambiar, por eso pedí ayuda extra, no te importa verdad Katy ella sonrió, dijo

-Por mí no hay problema, cuando lo vayan a cambiar, me iré con Tom a caminar a la playa, Anthony quito la sonrisa. Tom se reía a carcajadas, dijo

-Qué culpa tengo, si no puedes jugar en la playa, Katy cuenta conmigo, verdad pequeña, lo dejaremos con sus enfermeras. Albert saltó la risa. Candy agregó

-Hermanito, compartiremos la suite contigo, también te cuidaré, en mi habitación nos quedaremos Katy, Paty, Annie y yo, en la tuya tu y Albert el dice que son cómodas y que no tendremos problemas porque sabemos lo respetuosos que somos para con las damas. Verdad hermanito, este sonrió, dijo

-Como no ser respetuoso si estoy bien amarradito, todos se reían. _El que se divertía en silencio y pensaba era Albert al imaginar en la cara de Archie y Alister cuando supieran que la suite estaba compartida con cuatro damas. A ver si son de acero, como dijeron chacal ya verán no son niñas, ya verán me las pagarán._ Candy que lo notaba serio y callado dijo

-Pasa algo Albert

-No Candy, como crees solo que espero sorprenderte este fin de semana

-Tienes algún plan, porque para mí llevar a Anthony y estar en una suite ya es una sorpresa, varias amigas que estarán allá, no lo esperan, lo bueno es que Paty y Annie son libres económicamente, pues sus padres tienen ingresos mayores, Katy igual, pero los demás no sé, todo el tiempo íbamos en plan sencillo, por eso nos íbamos a ir en auto.

-Candy cuento con ingresos familiares y personales, tengo mucho tiempo de no salir a vacacionar, para ser exacto la última vez que vacacione fue hace 4 años, esto es solo un fin de semana, no creo que se pase de presupuesto, sonreía.

-Mamá y yo fuimos a comprar ropa de playa para Anthony y para mí, quieres que te compré algo para ti o le digo a mamá, ayer usaste de Anthony un traje de baño.

-No te preocupes mañana me haré cargo de tener todo listo, el viernes temprano salimos, llegaremos en una hora, estaremos de inmediato en el hotel, ya estuve viendo donde estará el grupo. Tom me dijo donde reservaron todos estamos cerca, pues caminando esta el hotel de la villa donde ellos reservaron, la playa es compartida, así que todo estará bien. El médico me pidió que Anthony no esté mucho en el sol por los vendajes, que lo mejor sea estar fresco, no creo que sea un problema, la suite tiene clima y muchas comodidades.

-Claro que no, al grupo les encanta tener actividades nocturnas, es fresca la playa de noche, en el día el mar es una tentación pero prefiero la alberca, de estar en hotel, me encanta la idea de una alberca, la sal y el exceso de sol me dan irritación, prefiero un buen bloqueador, una cosa es broncearse y otra quemarse demasiado, mamá el año pasado junto con papá se quedaron dormidos en la playa. Anthony y yo nos hicimos cargo de ellos, no quieren volver a ir, por eso me imagino que buscaran otra parte, en lo personal me iría a Canadá, por los paisajes hermosos, los bosques, me fascinan.

-A mi también Candy, me encantan las zonas de campo.

-Lo sé, desde que nos separamos, sé que fue muy difícil para ti el cambio a estudiar y ser responsable de todo, pero algún día te ayudaré Albert, solo espero poder ser buena.

-No Candy, no necesitas ayudarme, quiero que seas feliz, y que hagas lo que te guste

-Albert, yo soy feliz a tu lado, soy muy feliz. Candy lo abrazó, se refugió en su pecho olvidándose de todos los que los miraban en la habitación ella estaba con Albert, lo demás no importaba. Albert beso su cabello, la abrazaba muy enternecido por lo que le decía, sonreía, levantó la cabeza, Tom y Terry lo miraban, este se sorprendió, _ellos querían a Candy y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, no fue planeado, en todo caso, Candy y yo estamos unidos desde niños, no es un amor apasionado es un amor mucho mayor y distinto._

El fin de semana llegó, Bryan y Rose fueron a llevarlos al aeropuerto, les informaron que irían de campamento ese fin de semana a un lago muy hermoso, Candy sonreía, la sorpresa fue ver a Annie y Paty llegaban para irse con ellos, Albert se sorprendió, pues ambas se iban con ellos en el avión siendo ahora Albert y Anthony custodiados por cuatro damas, llegaron al aeropuerto de la playa en Florida, una camioneta los esperaba para su traslado, era muy lujosa, las chicas iban muy contentas, llegaron al hotel de inmediato se cambiaban para ir a la alberca, Katy y Candy se pusieron bloqueador, después Katy fue a ponerle bloqueador a Anthony, este estaba feliz, Candy hizo lo mismo con Albert estaba muy contento, todo ruborizado, apenado de que ella le untara el bloqueador en su espalda, al verlo apenado le dio un beso, este sonreía. Albert dijo

-Las alcanzamos abajo Candy.

-Si Albert, deje sus ropas guardadas, sus trajes en la cama de cada uno, son cuatro recamarás con dos camas cada habitación es muy hermosa y cómoda la suite compartiremos nuestro baño, así si tienes problemas con Anthony, te ayudare con los vendajes y todo los medicamentos,

-Gracias Candy, las otras dos personas estarán por llegar, sonreía

-Está bien te espero en la alberca Albert, sin competencias, se reían.

Candy llevaba un pareo cubriendo sus piernas, su traje de baño se veía muy hermosa, Albert estaba feliz ahora traía un traje rosa fuerte, Katy con azul, Annie con negro y Paty con lila vestían todas con pareo, pero sus diminutos trajes de baño hacían ver sus bustos muy especiales, las hacían verlas muy bellas.

Salieron las chicas, en un rato llegaron Alister y Archie sorprendiendo a Anthony y Albert estaba feliz de verlos, fue de abrazos y muy felices por encontrarse de nuevo. Alister dijo

-Donde esta Candy, Anthony

-Bajo a la alberca, por eso traemos los trajes de baño, cámbiense para irnos, no podré entrar a la alberca pero estaré en una palapa que la mitad esta dentro de la alberca, la otra mitad esta fuera, estaré bebiendo algo, los acompañaré a muy poca distancia.

Se apuraron, se cambiaron Albert les dijo que la habitación frente a la de ellos era la que ocuparían, de inmediato se acoplaron, estaban muy felices, esos hombres se veían muy atractivos los cuatro en trajes de baño muy guapos con una toalla en un hombro Alister de cabello negro corto, ojos grandes y azules, Archie de castaño claro y ojos miel, Anthony y Albert rubios de cabellos cortos y sus ojos azul claro, muy atractivos altos todos muy parejos ya no había distancia en su estatura, todos hombres mayores, con un cuerpazo atlético cada uno, todos fueron a la palapa que estaba en la orilla de la alberca se enlazaba con las personas que estaban en el agua, Paty se acercó nadando, le dijo a Anthony

-Anthony, si te sientes mal aquí estaremos y te ayudamos, muy sonriente una hermosa dama toda mojada con sus pechos en un diminuto traje de baño dejando asombrados a los chicos Alister y Archie se sorprendieron al ver a una hermosa dama de cabello café castaño ayudando a Anthony apenas se habían sentado. Anthony le contestó,

-Paty, dile a mi hermana que estamos aquí, Paty sonrió, dijo

-Mírala está en la plataforma de salto junto a Katy. Todos los caballeros voltearon a ver hacia arriba donde estaban por lanzarse las damas, fue el turno de Annie, quien dio un salto muy alto viéndose hermosa, ella vestida en negro con estrellitas dio una vuelta y caía al agua y Albert vio las caras de Archie y Alister, estaban con la boca abierta, seguía Katy, esta se impulso dos veces tocando sus pies y entrando a la alberca. Archie dijo

- ¡Wow! que bien lo hacen, Anthony dijo

-Ella es mi novia, es fabulosa. Katy nadó hasta llegar con Anthony secándose, dándole un beso dijo

-Mi amor, que bueno que estas aquí, se sentó con él dejando a los chicos asombrados era una modelo divina esa dama. Albert solo esperaba que Candy llegara, fue su turno, esta salto divina en un rosa fosforescente con florecitas se veía deslumbrante saltó tres veces dio el salto y extendiendo sus piernas se doblo dando dos giros, estirándose para caer en línea, sorprender a su novio que la veía muy feliz, ella nadó y llego a su lado, dijo

-Me viste Albert, te gusto y este feliz por no notar a sus sobrinos dijo

-Te viste divina mi amor, le dio un beso en sus labios frente a los espectadores, Candy soltó la toalla y abrazó el cuello de Albert acariciándolo por el beso que le dio dejando a los chicos asustados era una mujer hermosa, un cuerpazo escultural blanca, su cabello suelto la hacían verse genial. Alister y Archie se asombraron al ver que Paty y Annie se sentaban en los asientos dentro del agua que compartían en la palapa junto a Anthony.

Candy soltó el beso dejando sorprendido a Albert, pues solo le iba a dar un tierno beso, ella lo convirtió en un beso muy romántico dejando sus miradas enlazadas, y un Albert muy enamorado, Alister interrumpió un poco sorprendido de todo lo que había visto.

-Candy, ahora que tienes novio no nos vas a saludar,

-Ster, Archie, que gusto, no me digan ustedes son las enfermeras de Anthony, todos saltaron las carcajadas grupales. Archie dijo

-Albert como te atreviste a traernos de enfermeras de Anthony, estás loco si crees que lo cuidaré, ya está muy grande, que se cuide solo y se reían por lo que dijo Candy. Esta fue y los abrazó, les dio un beso luego los presentó con sus amigas, ellos encantados por ver a tan hermosas damas en la alberca, los invitaron a nadar, todo estuvo muy genial,

-Vaya las enfermeras estaban muy contentas dijo Albert, Anthony y Candy se reían. En eso aparecieron Tom y Terry acompañados de Brandon, Ruth y Kim saludaron, los invitaron a la bienvenida en la noche. Candy dijo que estaban dos personas más, que irían con ellas, dijo que no hay problema, que la fiesta es abierta, después Terry hablaba con Candy para una parte del evento, estos sonreían. Albert estaba con Anthony, este le dijo

-Candy es la encargada de parte de los eventos que se harán por eso es que están hablando, si ella es tu novia, no te preocupes, Terry la perdió no tu. Ahora buscará mínimo ganar su amistad, como estaban juntos en los eventos ahora la organización la lleva Tom y Terry, Candy le pidió a Tom que se ocupará como organizador por mi cuidado, pues debe ser eso lo que Terry está viendo.

-Anthony si se ocupa efectivo en algo quiero que tu lo pagues, cuenta con el dinero que se requiera pero paga lo que necesites por gastos de nosotros, está bien.

-Gracias Tío, pero Candy es buena, le diré que cuente con una cantidad para tomarnos en cuenta.

Albert se fue a nadar, Candy lo vio, esta se acercó a Anthony y Terry la siguió, Anthony habló con ella, para cualquier cosa de efectivo su padre le había dado dinero suficiente mintió, esta dijo que no se requería mucho, solo para incluir a sus invitados, eso de inmediato lo junto y se lo dio a Terry junto con Tom luego se retiró para ir con Albert.

Terry la veía, lo hermosa que estaba, se quedaba serio, molesto pero advertido por Tom, no tenía nada más, Terry también es de ingresos fuertes, su familia tienen negocios importantes, pero él venía con el grupo, no decía nada, se iba con Tom, se lamentaba haber perdido a su novia, pero siendo tío de Anthony, lo seguro es que ambos se cuidaran, que Candy es una persona decente.

En la alberca nadaban muy contentos Alister y Archie jamás imaginaron a las hermosas damas que estaban con ellos, gracias a Anthony, pues resulta que esas chicas son mayores, pronto irían a la Universidad, pero estos ya eran empresarios, su diferencia en edades no era tal, al momento de conocerlas, estaban lamentando el haber ofendido a Albert, no eran unas niñas, por Dios esas jóvenes eran unas mujeres muy hermosas, recordaban cuando dejaron de ver a Candy y ahora, nada que ver es muy alta, hace una hermosa pareja con Albert y Katy es divina y muy cariñosa con Anthony un año menor que este. Salieron de la alberca las chicas. Alister le preguntó a Albert porque se iban, este les contesto,

-Hay una fiesta esta noche, están invitados, Candy organizó algunos eventos, se fueron a cambiar para ir a ver lo que les tocó esta noche, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a comer, llevar a Anthony a descansar, tomar sus medicamentos, no se asoleen mucho, que este sol daña la piel, se reían.

Se fueron a la habitación, estaban dándose un buen baño al salir Alister venía envuelto en una toalla. Paty entraba en traje de baño, este se sorprendió todo apenado, _estaban las damas compartiendo su suite, que regalo tan grande el de Albert,_ salió a su habitación a cambiarse todo ruborizado, dijo Archie

-Sigo yo, no espera un poco está ocupado el baño, sin informarle bien. Este hizo espera, fue a bañarse, ya estaba solo el baño, en eso entra Annie, se topa con él en el baño, este se asustó estaba desnudo, Annie se apena, se voltea estaba por entrar a bañarse, se disculpo, espero a que saliera toda ruborizada, salió envuelto en toalla en la cintura, ahora entro Annie quien salió muy rápido, se fue a cambiar toda apenada platicaba con Paty


	6. Lo que tú haces

**Capitulo 6**

**Lo que tú haces**

-Me tope con el primo de Candy muy guapo, pero se estaba bañando dijo Annie, Paty le contestó

-Yo me tope con el de cabello obscuro como dicen que se llama… Ster, el iba saliendo envuelto en toalla, supongo que es normal, al final estaban en trajes de baño, verlos en toalla no pasa nada verdad. Ambas sonreían por los galanes que tenían compartiendo su baño.

-Paty, yo lo vi dentro de la regadera, ya me iba meter a bañar con él, se reían muy apenadas, Paty le dijo

-Vaya, te vio desnuda estabas a punto de ¡bañarte con él!

-No me faltaron ganas, es guapísimo, pero eso no es tan justo dijeron que serían respetuosos no una tentación, se reían.

-Alister, estoy soñando o están las amigas de Candy con nosotros, me estaba bañando, una de ellas entró, me vio salió corriendo, ya por poco se bañaba conmigo, no sabía que teníamos compañeras en la suite, se reían los dos. Decía Archie muy feliz.

-No será venganza de Albert por haberlo insultado, dicho abusador, dijo Alister

-No eso no es venganza eso es premio, es muy hermosa esa mujer, la vi completita, se reía Archie. Alister dijo

-En que lío nos metió mi tío, ¡está loco!, con ellas aquí a un ladito, es una tentación enorme, se reían.

Mientras que Candy y Katy se bañaron rápido, se salieron, Anthony y Albert esperaron a que no se escuchará el agua, para luego Albert ayudo a Anthony a bañarse, le ayudaba a secarse en el brazo lastimado, a ponerse algo de sus prendas para que estuviera visible, le habló a Candy que lo vendara, este se metió a bañar. Salió, Candy estaba muy cuidadosa poniéndole una camisa a su hermano, ajustaba sus vendajes muy cariñosa, le daba sus medicamentos, lo peinaba, este se sonreía con ella porque lo cuidaba, Candy traía un vestido fresco, corto su piel lucía un poco bronceada, se veía hermosa llevaba una cola en el cabello con una banda a juego con el vestido, unas sandalias altas muy hermosas, sus pies llevaban pintadas las uñas con las de sus manos a juego se veía muy divina.

Albert entró al vestidor para buscar sus ropas, se encerró mientras Candy terminaba de arreglar a su hermano. Este se ponía de pie, hacía todo con la mano libre, pero Candy lo jugaba, Katy entró, dijo

-Candy me lo dejaste hermoso, mira que hombre tan atractivo tengo por novio cuñada, de aquí hasta la hora de dormir, yo lo cuido, ahora es mi turno, ven mi amor, salía con Katy y Candy con ellos dejando privacidad para su novio. Al salir en la sala estaban muy guapos Alister y Archie viendo que Anthony estaba muy bien atendido, dijo Alister

-Creo que no nos necesitas Anthony, tus enfermeras estaremos ocupadas, se reían con Candy que les seguía el juego, ella fue a presionar a las chicas para que se apuraran, salieron en hermosos vestidos cortos muy bellas haciendo que los que se reían se quedaran como bobos al verlas. Albert salió estaba listo viéndolos, Candy se reía en complicidad con Albert. Le dijo,

-Mi amor nos vamos, llegaremos tarde si seguimos bobeando, Alister se reía porque les había dicho bobos. Salían muy arreglados en shorts de vestir y camisas de algodón muy joviales y ellas en vestidos cortos, frescos muy hermosas, llegaban a la fiesta.

Eso fue una de envidia al ver llegar a las amigas de Candy acompañadas de galanes muy atractivos, altos muy guapos y muy bien vestidos, había música, Paty y Annie conversaban con los primos de Candy para integrarlos al grupo, ellos se divertían.

En unas bancas se sentaban las chicas mientras Albert se despedía de Candy que iba a realizar una actividad. Katy la acompañó, Anthony estaba muy contento, se empezó a sonar música estaban tocando unos compañeros de Candy en la guitarra estaba Terry viéndose muy atractivo, muy bien vestido, llamaba muchísimo la atención, en la batería Tom, Katy tocaba el bajo, la música sonaba hermosa, para dar la bienvenida la música era el show inicial, comenzó estaba muy movida.

Terry comenzó a cantar, las chicas gritaban, se volvían muy felices, personas que caminaban por la playa se detenían para escuchar a Terry, la música, su voz muy afinada y seductora estaban muy felices, los hombres sabían porque ese hombre las traía locas, era muy bien parecido, de repente se encendió la luz donde estaban los teclados, cantando los coros estaba Candy. Albert quien sonreía sorprendido por verla cantar.

Ella sonreía porque estuviera ahí, después de varias melodías donde Terry se lució con sus canciones, Candy hablaba por el micrófono, sonreía, se veía divina, los jóvenes la veían, suspiraban haciendo que Albert _se sorprendiera recordará lo que Tom le había dicho que ella era muy asediada por los jóvenes de su escuela,_ empezó a hablar

-Hay algún romántico perdido, esta es la primera vez que voy a cantar esta melodía, es una canción que ha impulsado mi vida todo el tiempo, Tom ni intentes seguirme, no lo lograrás, sonreía, solo la canto en la ducha, todos se reían pero espero le guste… vio a Albert… todos sonreían se escuchaba el fondo musical del teclado suave, algunos se movían de un lado a otro sonriendo, ella dijo - es tiempo de que sepas… fijo su mirada a Albert sorprendiéndolo … nadie la tocaba solo ella pues realmente nadie la conocía, ella sonreía, se veía hermosa y empezó a cantar, solo miraba a Albert, este sonreía

_**Tú no sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

_**Desde que llegaste a mi vida…. Me has hecho muy feliz**_

_**Convertiste mi llanto en risas Mi tristeza en ilusiones**_

_**Mis carencias en canciones Tú me hiciste sonreír.**_

_**Tú no sabes lo que haces… lo que haces en mí**_

_**Cuando todo lo tenía… también todo lo perdí**_

_**Llenaste mi vida con tu presencia**_

_**Tu sonrisa me dio vida y tu fuerza la hice mía**_

_**Tu mirada la quise solo para mí…**_

_**Tú no sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

_**Cuando estas a mi lado… solo te puedo sentir**_

_**Haces que me vuelva hada… que convierta mi futuro**_

_**En soñarlo junto a ti…que solo seas mío**_

_**Que yo sea para ti... me haces querer vivir**_

_**Tú no sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

_**Haces realidad mis sueños con tan solo una mirada**_

_**Te convierte en mi dueño… y soy tan solo para ti.**_

_**Ahora ya sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

_**Ahora ya sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

_**Ahora ya sabes lo que haces…lo que haces en mí**_

Todos aplaudían, Albert lloraba, recordó cuando se conocieron, que ambos habían perdido todo, como ella se convirtió en hada, lo hizo ser más fuerte, para ir a ser el mejor, para ella, ahora que cantaba esa canción, le dijo todo lo que ellos vivían cuando se conocieron, cuando le prometió que fuera mayor él sería para ella y ella para él, porque solo a su lado sería feliz, se fue a buscarla, limpiando sus ojos, se vieron, se abrazaron, ella reía, él la abrazaba, esa canción lo explicó todo, se lo hacía sentir, la cargo en sus brazos, giraba con ella sonreían y cuando se vieron, la beso con tal amor y tal ternura, ella después le dijo al oído

-Ahora entiendes lo que haces, cuando estas junto a mí, ambos se reían, la canción era de él y ella se la había escrito, no la había cantado porque era de ellos.

-Candy eres mágica, mi amor, eres única, increíble, no sabía que cantabas, mucho menos qué harías una canción de nosotros, bien lo dijo tu padre, que me sorprenderías. La beso con tal pasión, la elevó en sus brazos, quería llevársela lejos de ahí, ella lo abrazaba con tanto amor estaban tan felices, no lo podía creer, Candy lo ha amado desde que lo conoció.

La música estaba a cargo de ellos, ahora hacían un receso. Terry decidió cantar una más para el grupo, esa melodía la cantaría Terry y no tocaría Candy así que se fueron a bailar esa pieza, después Candy volvía a cantar otras canciones y terminar con su participación.

Terry había escuchado la canción,_ ya había oído cuando ella la tarareaba pero jamás se imagino que era por su novio, porque estaba enamorada, ella dijo que la impulsaba cuando todo lo perdió y recordó cuando dijo son mis padres adoptivos, siendo niña lo conoció, fue quien la impuso a seguir, ser la mejor, sonreía, la canción es hermosa, ha escrito muchas, pero esa ella le puso música, se la cantó a él, lo ama tanto, le dijo que ella era solo para él_.

Terry entraba de nuevo a cantar, esta vez cantó una melodía hermosa, romántica, todos se pusieron a bailar, Alister sacó a bailar a Paty, ella emocionada fue, Archie bailaba con Annie, Albert llevó a Candy a bailar, ella dijo

-Vamos a caminar a la playa, Albert dijo

-Contigo al fin del mundo, sonreían, ya habían bailado, estaban por terminar, ella ya estaba cansada de la música, quería gozar de la noche y el mar, sabía que Terry estaba cantando, no quería estar frente a él, se fue a caminar con Albert, estaban solos muy felices, por la orilla, ella se quito las zapatillas, las llevaba en su mano. Albert la imitó, se fueron caminando por toda la orilla

-Candy que hermosa canción escribiste, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, sabes lo que me haces sentir,

-Es hermoso lo que vivimos Albert, la compuse hace mucho tiempo, porque ya no estabas aquí y no quería olvidar esa etapa de nuestra vida.

-Nunca me imaginé que el dolor que nos unió se convirtiera en una canción tan bella, dijo Albert. Candy sonrió para quitar la tristeza, dijo

-Albert es lo que tú haces en mí. Albert se detuvo, la alzo levantando sus piernas, girando con ella le dijo

-Candy, tú me hiciste muy fuerte, quería ser el mejor, triunfar y ganar tu cariño cuando me fui de tu lado, me hice cargo de todo porque quería que no te faltará nada Candy, por eso me fui, porque lo habías perdido todo, y quería darte todo Candy.

-Albert, mi todo eres tú. No necesito nada cuando te tengo junto a mí

- ¡Candy!, la fue bajando rozando sus cuerpos, ella se quedaba con los brazos en el cuello de Albert, -me haces muy feliz, muy feliz mi amor. Le dijo Albert, comenzaron sus besos muy apasionados, sus caricias, jamás Albert _se había enamorado con tal fuerza, como cuando niño de ella la pequeña que hizo posible dejar sus gustos y aficiones por demostrar que podía ser el mejor y ganar su cariño, sin saberlo se lo había llevado con él todo este tiempo. Regresó, huyendo de una dama para refugiarse en los brazos de quien amaba más que a nadie en el mundo._ Albert estaba muy excitado, Candy igual, ambos ahora se mostraban el amor de ambos ya de adultos, Albert _no quería dañarla pero ella lo deseaba y lo amaba, se lo demostraba, no quería rechazar todo lo que ella le dijo en su canción, ella lo ama, le demostraría que también la ama con todo su ser._

Ellos se fueron al hotel pero Albert la llevó a otra habitación no podía imaginarse que los descubrieran, se perdieron en ellos, Albert le daba besos que Candy correspondía con todo su amor, sus caricias, su pasión se desbordaba ahora comprendía que no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a Candy, ella era solo suya y el era para ella, como ella lo dijo en su canción. Albert pensaba _que debía ser libre, que experimentará pero si él sería su amor y ella deseaba experimentar solo con él, no se lo prohibiría, ella haría lo que quisiera con él, porque no la abandonaría, no se burlaría y jamás le haría ningún daño, la ama y si ella desea estar conmigo, me ama y la amo desde siempre, para mi ella es lo mejor del mundo._

La recostó en la cama de una suite especial muy hermosa, le quito su vestido, Candy su camisa, ambos se acariciaban con mucho amor, el tuvo mucho cuidado, delicadeza para con ella, su deseo lo contuvo hasta hacer tan feliz a Candy, desear tanto estar con él que cuando por fin la hacía suya, ambos se entregaban con mucho amor y placer, fue como ella lo soñaba, con magia, porque por fin estaba con el ser que más amaba, ella se lo dijo a Albert, el también, la noche se hizo larga, el amor un vicio del que no deseaban dejar, Albert y ella se fueron dejando esa habitación para ellos dos, ya en la madrugada fueron a la suite con su familia, todos estaban dormidos, ellos se besaron muy apasionados. Candy le dijo a Albert

-Tu ahora sabes lo que haces, me haces muy feliz mi amor, te amo y se despedía con un beso y se iba a dormir. Albert igual.

Realmente estaban muy agotados, se fueron a dormir, por la mañana, todos se levantaban muy desvelados, se levantaban tarde, Candy se daba un baño caliente, se preparaba para revisar a su hermano, este ya se había bañado, Albert le daba a Candy los vendajes para ponérselos. Anthony le dijo

-Ya no te vi anoche, ella sonriendo contestó

-Nos fuimos a caminar por la orilla del mar, es muy hermoso, pero se me arruinaron mis uñas, ahora tendré que tardarme en arreglarlas, se reían.

-Candy te eche de menos, siempre regreso contigo, me asuste, sabía que mi tío estaba contigo y me pude dormir, Albert los escuchaba, sonreía por haberse robado a Candy.

-Cuidaste a Katy

-Claro que si, estuvo aquí conmigo hasta muy tarde, quien te manda no llegar temprano,

-Ahora entiendo la cara de felicidad que tienes Anthony, tendré que ver si ella está igual de feliz.

-Candy, no indagues nada, ambos se reían

-Ahora me vas a correr todos los días o me pedirás que llegue tarde

-Bueno si llegas tarde mejor, sonreían los dos

-La amas verdad

-Si, con todo mi corazón, es un ángel Candy, ella me ama y soy tan feliz a su lado

-Bueno si es por amor, es válido.

-Gracias Candy, por todo mil gracias, eres la mejor y nunca me imagine que un accidente nos haría estar separados del grupo, y que ella estuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-No he ido a ver a mis amigas, así que ya estás listo, te peinas, Candy salió a buscar a Annie y Paty para el desayuno, al tocar su puerta, asomo su cara Paty casi sin abrir la puerta, dijo en un momento nos arreglamos, cerró la puerta.

Albert le toco a los chicos, no contestaban, estaba con llave, se le hizo raro, pensó mal y dijo

-Archie los esperamos en el restaurant del hotel, iremos a desayunar

Salieron los cuatro, Candy le dijo a Katy,

-Me pareció extraño que Paty no me dejará entrar, ella dijo

-Paty estaba anoche con Alister y Archie estaba con Annie anoche. Albert y Anthony se vieron las caras de frente, se asustaron, la habían regado al juntar a esos chicos, se reían, se separaban de las damas, para hablar. Albert le dijo a Anthony

-Que pasó anoche, nos fuimos a caminar Candy y yo y estos que hicieron

-Tío, no puedo beber por el medicamento solo tomé refresco pero ellos si bebieron los cuatro, creo que esto se salió de su lugar.

-Bueno en un momento nos daremos cuenta de que sucedió

Pasaron a desayunar, bajaron los sobrinos de Albert cada uno con una amiga de Candy, tomados de la mano a desayunar. Albert tuvo que levantarse y Anthony también salieron porque no podían dejar de reír, Candy los noto que ambos se salieron, porque no dijo nada, ella guardo silencio, tomaron asiento. Alister le dio muy caballeroso lugar a Patricia, ella muy apenada no podía ver a los ojos a Candy, Annie y Archie se sentaron juntos, este le dio un tierno beso, pidieron el desayuno para que estuviera a tiempo con lo de los demás.

Katy sonrió a Candy, agregaba café a su desayuno, después Anthony y Albert llegaban a la mesa, hacían planes de ir con el grupo a jugar a la playa que habría un juego de volibol playero de parejas, todos estaban incluidos. Alister dijo


	7. Parejas Envidables

**Capitulo 7**

**Parejas envidiables**

-Todos, Albert dijo

-Si hace un rato vimos a Tom, los inscribimos a ustedes con las amigas de Candy, espero no habernos confundido pusiste a Annie y Alister, Patricia y Archie, fue así Anthony y se quedaba serios. Archie dijo

-Te equivocaste Annie está conmigo y Patricia con Alister, ahora todos se soltaron a reír, habían caído en la trampa de Albert. Anthony choco las manos con Albert, se reían todos en la mesa, los había descubierto, Alister estaba todo rojo y Paty se escondía con él. Annie era abrazada por Archie. Katy y Candy se sonreían por como sus novios son muy tremendos.

-Bueno entonces cuando vayan lo aclaran, se inscriben ustedes, dijo Albert sonriendo todavía mientras llegaba el desayuno que casi era comida. Terminaban tomando café, salían las parejas muy contentas. Albert se llevaba a Candy a caminar por los lugares turísticos para que bajará el sol Anthony se quedaba con Katy "descansando", Alister y Patricia se iban a ver a los del grupo, Archie y Annie se fueron a las tiendas a pasear y ver cosas.

Regresaron, se reunían en la suite, donde Katy y Anthony estaban, Albert y Candy no aparecían, pero ellos no desaprovecharían la otra habitación, estaban muy felices solos y conversaban sin que nadie los vieran, estaban muy cariñosos.

-Candy, Rose está preocupada porque piensa que deseas estudiar lo mismo que yo, por mí, no por ti, me gustaría que supieras que compartimos mucho el gusto de los animales, de la naturaleza si me aleje de eso, fue por mis responsabilidades, las cosas que tenía que hacer, todo fue cayendo poco a poco sobre mí, pero lo mejor fuiste tú Candy, quiero que hagas lo que desees, que sepas que estaré contigo en lo que quieras hacer, no en lo que tengo que hacer, para mi tu eres muy importante mi amor, creo que ambos lo sabemos ahora,

-Me encanta escucharte decir mi amor Albert, sabes me gusta saber que soy útil y que puedo ayudarte, me encantaría estar cerca de ti, me he esforzado mucho por mejorar en todo lo que hago, no quiero perder mi beca, quiero ser muy importante para ti, ahora me dices que lo he logrado, pero ahora que vaya a estudiar, ya no estaremos juntos.

-Te equivocas Candy, estaré contigo cuando me necesites

- ¿Todo el tiempo? Albert sonrió, dijo

- Todo el tiempo, quieres casarte y vivir conmigo, desde ahí estudiar, hacer lo que desees, eso sería estar conmigo todo el tiempo, créeme Candy soy todo tuyo, soy muy feliz, me haces muy feliz Candy, pero tampoco quiero robarte tu vida, quiero que disfrutes, que vivas, que viajes, que hagas lo que desees, no que te sientas comprometida conmigo

-Albert, nunca estuve comprometida contigo, estuve comprometida conmigo a lograr que me amaras, que me quisieras, porque me enamore de ti, me aferré a ti, pero no quiero tampoco comprometerte, quiero que seas feliz, y quiero ser feliz.

-Candy en tu canción me di cuenta que hay cosas que no vemos y sentimos mucho, me hiciste sentir el hombre más importante del mundo, al saber que me elegiste, me amaste desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Albert, te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Candy, mucho más de lo que me imagine, poder amar a alguien.

Albert la sentó frente a él, sus piernas estaban acopladas a él, ella le acariciaba el rostro, lo besaba, el abrazó a Candy ambos se amaban lentamente, muy apasionados, ellos estaban muy felices, en definitiva Candy era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pasaron horas, no deseaban salirse, pero tenían que regresar.

Luego se dirigieron a la suite del grupo, se cambiaron para ir a nadar, pero al bajar se dieron cuenta que Anthony los esperaba, dijo

-Todos se fueron con el grupo, nosotros los esperamos, al parecer están en la playa, Albert dijo

-Es muy arriesgado para ti Anthony, pero Candy no quiere entrar al mar está el sol en lo alto, Amor llevas bloqueador. Candy dijo

-Si amor, pero antes deberíamos ir a comer, después estaremos un rato con el grupo, y regresamos para tomar los medicamentos Anthony, este dijo

-Claro Candy, no he desobedecido, Katy te puede decir, no tome ninguna bebida con alcohol y me siento muy bien puedo mover la mano, aunque todavía con dolor y dificultad, pero voy muy bien, no me arriesgaré en nada. Katy no quiere quemarse mucho, le puse bloqueador antes de salir, verdad mi amor. Katy sonreía, le daba un tierno beso. Después de comer, se fueron a ver al grupo, todos estaban comiendo, tocaban música bajo una palapa, algunos bailaban, otros más jugaban cartas y ajedrez. Tom los recibió, les dijo

-Hoy por la noche nos invitaron a ver nacer a las tortugas marinas, está retirado pero dicen que es muy hermoso, son pocas, están vigiladas por los guardacostas, vinieron a invitarnos y aceptamos desean ir

-Sería una magnífica oportunidad para verlas, dijo Anthony y Candy sonreía, Tom agregó

-Iremos en un camión turístico por si desean unirse es sin costo, parte del turismo de Florida.

Terry hablaba con Candy, le pedía de favor conversar con ella, se retiraba para escucharlo

-Candy quería pedirte disculpas por todo, fui un tonto, te perdí, pero quisiera ser tu amigo, que supieras que te ame con todo mi corazón pero estoy pagando caro mi estupidez al perderte, por favor acepta mi amistad, no te arrepentirás jamás de tener en mí a un amigo.

-Gracias Terry, acepto tu amistad de todo corazón, porque ambos realmente somos buenos amigos, eres muy buena persona, espero que encuentres el verdadero amor en tu vida. Este le dio un abrazo. Albert lo vio, sonrió sin decir nada, siguió con el tema cuando se acercaron Alister y Archie con él para platicar, se retiraban del grupo. Alister le dijo

-Albert, Patricia y yo somos novios, no quisiera que nadie le faltará al respeto, ni sus amigos así que si no te molesta nos quedaremos en la suite y Archie y yo pagaremos todos los gastos. Archie sonrió, dijo

-Ahora son nuestros invitados, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo, malo decirlo así, pero son las mejores vacaciones que nos has dado en mucho tiempo, estoy tan feliz que nunca me imagine estar en esta situación, creo que mas rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, se reían, Albert dijo

-Las están cuidando, verdad, no quiero ninguna irresponsabilidad, ustedes están educados de distinta manera, son mayores, Alister dijo

-Patricia me pidió que nos conociéramos más, le agrada la idea de estar conmigo, es una chica muy lista compite con Candy por una beca de estudios en Europa, estoy muy orgulloso y la apoyaré a seguir estudiando, que sea mejor que yo. Archie dijo

- Annie es mi novia formal, me piensa presentar a sus padres, el próximo fin de semana, así que estaremos visitando a Anthony. Sonriendo Albert dijo

-Chacales, no las pudieron ver tranquilamente son unas niña, los tres se reían al recordar la llamada de Albert.

Candy buscaba a Albert, este llegaba junto con sus sobrinos al grupo, le dijo

-Llevaré a Anthony a descansar y Katy dijo

-Yo lo acompaño Candy, si desean quedarse, nosotros iremos por la noche al paseo de las tortugas la salida es las ocho de la noche desde aquí, ellos se retiraban, Albert estaba recargado tomando limonada, Candy estaba al frente de él tomando té.

Vio a Patricia jugando con Alister y Archie tomando la mano de Annie, sonrió.

Albert y Candy fueron a arreglarse, darse un baño, en su habitación a parte, ambos se bañaban juntos, disfrutaban de la tina, de las burbujas, después se iban a cambiar a la suite para ir al paseo. Albert se puso unos pantalones frescos de lino, una camisa blanca muy fresca, Candy llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes, sandalias altas un bolso con una frazada por si hacía fresco, se llevó un kit para primeros auxilios dentro de su bolso grande. Albert la veía muy detallista, iba muy preparada hasta llevo un juego de los medicamentos de su hermano, un vendaje, irían en camión.

Luego vio a los demás, todos estaban listos para ir con el grupo salieron, se fueron en el camión, todos estaban muy felices llegaron a la playa, bajaron y una dama los guiaba, pedía silencio y cuidado de no pisar los huevos, después todos se iban por varios caminos para ver el andar de las tortugas, pasaron horas y ya era media noche cuando se empezaron a ver pequeños animalitos salir caminando hacia el mar, Alister tomaba video Albert tenía sentada entre sus piernas a Candy y la frazada de ella los cubría a los dos ella sonreía al ver a los pequeños animalitos, de las personas que fueron muchos se quedaron dormidos, pero fue lo mejor cuando por fin se veían desparecer en el mar Archie dijo

-Que sabia y maravillosa es la naturaleza, gravaste todo Ster, este sonriendo abrazado de la cintura por Patricia dijo

-Si, nunca lo había presenciado en vivo, es maravilloso. Anthony dijo

-No me siento bien, estoy muy cansado, creo que debemos irnos, se veía pálido. Albert corrió con él, este casi se desmaya, Albert dijo

-Katy tomo los medicamentos,

-Si, yo misma se los di, pero estaba muy incomodo por su brazo, lo cubrí y creo que la posición lo canso, Albert vio a Candy, ella dijo

-Debemos irnos, vamos al camión todos están yendo hacia allá, se fueron, Candy cuidaba de Anthony, lo llevaba abrazado, este estaba muy agotado, Candy trato de entender, hablo con Albert a solas cuando llegaron al hotel, esta le dijo

-Albert creo que no ha descansado, esta con Katy, puedes quedarte con él a cuidarlo, lo estaré revisando pero tiene agotamiento, no es bueno con lo que está tomando, debe descansar más, me explico

-Si, mi amor, lo cuidaré, también descansa por favor y sonreían, mañana será otro día.

Se fueron a descansar esa noche, todo estaba tranquilo, por la mañana Anthony amanecía mejor, Albert trajo un doctor para revisarlo este del hotel le dio unas vitaminas, le bajo la dosis de los medicamentos que traía. Esa tarde regresaban todos a casa. Candy se encargaba de guardar todo en las maletas y de cambiar a su hermano, prepararlo para irse en avión Alister y Archie se fueron a New York en su vuelo dejando cita de volver a ver a sus novias el siguiente fin de semana para su graduación ya tenían con quien ir al baile, ambos estaban muy contentos.

Todos fueron recibidos por sus padres, se iban con su familia Candy hablo con sus padres, le dijo que era novia de Albert, ellos lo tomaron muy bien. Le entregaron algunos sobres que habían llegado el viernes, sonreía, para abrir si era aceptada en la Universidad, fue aceptada en varias muy feliz, Bryan la abrazaba orgulloso. Albert fue llamado para ir a ver unos negocios se despidió de Candy, prometió volver por ella, fue a arreglar algunos pendientes.

Esa semana fue muy emotiva todos se despedían, la graduación y entrega de papeles sería el viernes, el baile sería ese mismo día por la noche. Albert le llamaba todos los días desde donde estaba, ella estaba muy feliz,

-Mi amor, como estas, podrás venir el viernes

-No Candy, es probable que no pueda ir, pero me dan tantas ganas de salir corriendo por ti,

-Amor, gravare todo para que lo puedas ver, como si estuvieras aquí,

-Gracias, Candy, como sea estaré en tu corazón, ¿verdad?

-Si Albert estas en mi, como yo en ti

-Candy te sueño y te veo vestida de blanco

-Vaya que propuesta tan original

-Siendo doctora, sería una propuesta mi amor

-Ya me delate Albert, ¿cómo doctora?

-Realmente estudiarías finanzas por mí, cuando vi como cuidabas a Anthony, como lo vendaste, como nos protegías, realmente deseas ser financiera Candy.

-Me ayudarías a pensarlo mejor si estuvieras conmigo

-Eso se puede solucionar, tengo unos negocios pendientes, puedo coincidir contigo amor,

-Eso si es una buena idea, te amo Albert, deséame suerte, cantaré el viernes una nueva canción, que lastima que no estás aquí para escucharla,

-Eso es trampa Candy, ¿cómo me haces esto? me haces desear estar a tu lado todo el tiempo,

-Esa es la idea Albert, me compré un vestido pensando en ti. Es que ese día seria hermoso bailar contigo, pero sé que no puedes, Tom y Terry estarán ahí, me tratarán bien, son muy buenos amigos ahora.

- ¡Candy!, como crees que harás eso

-Amor tengo que colgar creo que algo se cayó, te hablo después. Se cortó la llamada, Candy se reía con su madre en un lado abrazada.


	8. Beca de estudios

**Capítulo 8**

**Beca de estudios**

En la escuela todo se preparaba para la graduación, Terry estaba ensayando con Candy, este le dijo

-Candy, siempre si estudiaras Finanzas, si ganas la beca la puedes estudiar en Inglaterra, ahí están las mejores escuelas de negocios a nivel mundial, además podía llevarte, que conocieras Inglaterra, es muy hermosa, y turística

-No lo sé Terry, no me han dicho nada mis padres, la beca es muy peleada, Paty, me ha ganado varias veces, es probable que se la gane, ella es mi amiga y si gana, se lo merece

-Piensa lo que te dije, mi familia tienen casa en Inglaterra, tú y Anthony pueden ir a estudiar allá. Anthony dijo

-Sería genial, haya hay una escuela muy buena de Ingeniería, están a la vanguardia en eso, hablaré con mi padre, para ver qué es lo que piensa al respecto, me ayude a elegir una buena universidad, Katy que estaba a su lado le dijo

-En América están las mejores no lo puedes negar Anthony, Europa es muy demandante en estudios, lo mejor es que estudiemos aquí en Yale como Tom, que esta becado en fut bol, estudiará administrador para llevar los bienes de su familia. Tom sonrió, dijo

- Katy si deseas estudiar en Yale esta una carrera muy buena de Artes como la que deseas, esta dijo

-Si Tom ya tome mi decisión, estoy en Yale, mi carrera es muy importante, Anthony dijo

-Porque no me dijiste nada, a caso no soy importante en tu vida

-Anthony claro que sí, pero mi carrera es parte de mí, mis padres me pagaran todo, ellos deseaban enviarme a Europa, les dije que jamás me iría a Europa, mi hermano estudia allá y casi no viene, Anthony se molesto, se fue sin decir nada, pues era su novio, no le había comentado nada. Katy se quedo seria, siguió en la música como si no le importará, Candy se fue tras su hermano.

-Anthony, ella no es tu esposa, ella debe elegir, si no te comento es su manera de demostrarte que sabe salir sola adelante, debes respetarla.

-Candy siempre la he respetado, en todo, pero de ahí a no mencionar nada, es como si deseará que no le fuera a estorbar, se fue a su casa, dejando a Candy pensativa.

Mientras Terry tomaba a mal la forma de Katy. Tom muy feliz porque Katy siempre se había llevado bien con él, no le daba importancia a la situación.

-El viernes llegó, la entrega de diplomas fue muy hermosa, Bryan gravaba todo, sus hijos pasaban al frente Anthony Brown Andrew, Annie Britter Could, Candy Estefanía Connor Brown, Terrance Grandchester Baker, Tifany Montgomery Betis, Patricia O'Brien Wong, Katia O'Donell Donald, Thomas Stevens McLaren,… ellos son los alumnos de esta generación.

Cabe mencionar que esta institución les regala un curso vocacional en la Universidad Glasgow de Escocia, por tres meses a esta generación y si desean hacerlo activo podrán tomarlo enlistándose en la dirección, pues muchos de estos alumnos han seleccionado ya la universidad de su elección, al mostrarlo en dirección se les dará este curso en la universidad que los haya elegido.

Ahora mencionaremos a quien gana al Beca Europea que cubre el 100% de sus estudios el diploma de honor por altas calificaciones, rendimiento académico ganando la beca en la Universidad que elija de Europa por su desempeño y nivel en competencia… _Fue una sorpresa enorme, la televisión anunciaba a los desempeñados a nivel Nacional, todos estaban asombrados por haber ganado la beca más cotizada _y continuó el director

…Sabemos que al beca siempre es otorgada a solo tres alumnos a nivel nacional, esta ocasión tuvimos dos becas solo en nuestra institución, ellos fueron elegidos por las mejores universidades de América, es la primera vez que la dos alumnas han ganado esta beca, ambas de nuestra Institución, es lo mejor que nos ha sucedido en años. Sin más preámbulos ellas son las señoritas Candy Estefanía Connor Brown y Patricia O'Brien Wong, ellas se abrazaban y pasaban a recoger la Beca, el director le cedió el micrófono a Candy y Patricia la abrazaba muy sonriente, comenzó a hablar Candy

-Quiero agradecer a Dios primero que nada por esta oportunidad, a mi familia que es lo más hermoso que tengo a mi Padre, mi madre, mi hermano Anthony con su apoyo para lograr este diploma y a mi novio Albert que me impulso a seguir adelante, a quien le dedico este diploma con todo mi esfuerzo y mi amor. Muchas gracias. Patricia sonrió, dijo

-De igual forma le dedico mis estudios a quienes me aman tanto son bien correspondidos, esto es para ustedes. Todos lanzaron sus sombreros de graduados, en la pantalla televisiva se quedo en pausa con ella al frente y Terry dándole un abrazo, subiéndola de su cintura ambos muy felices por haberse graduado, Alister y Archie se abrazaban felicitándose por su novia, Albert estaba viendo la pantalla con la boca abierta al ver a Terry con su novia muy feliz, él en su oficina, Alister lo vio, dijo

-Que no te dedico a ti el diploma

-Si, pero debo hacer que venga George de inmediato, no puedo quedarme con esto aquí.

Se reían los Cornwall, al ver que Albert estaba celoso por ver a Terry abrazando a su novia, ellos se burlaban de él. Mientras tanto, Bryan abrazaba a sus hijos, les dijo

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, me gustaría que tomaran el curso vocacional de tres meses en Glasgow, pues Escocia es muy segura y hermosa, de ahí la madre de ustedes, lo saben, y nuestro regalo es una beca todo pagado en la universidad de su elección ya sea en Europa o en América. Siguió Ross y dijo

-Candy gracias a ti, Anthony subió todas sus calificaciones, saliste adelante, demostraste que eres una Connor como tu padre, tan inteligente como Hans Connor, desde el cielo están muy orgulloso, saben me gustaría mucho que estuvieran juntos hijos, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes, Anthony, Candy. Ella los abrazó, los cuatro en un abrazo muy fraternal sonreían por lo que les tocaba elegir ahora.

Terry y sus Padres muy orgullosos lo enviarían a Inglaterra, el estaba feliz, sabía que Candy iría a Europa, podía cambiarlo todo para irse con ella, pero los estudios no los había definido Candy, el al igual que Anthony deseaban ser Ingenieros.

Bryan invitó a los Britter, a los Grandchester, a los O`Brien, y otras amistades de ellos para festejar a sus hijos, el sábado en la noche, pues hoy en la noche tienen fiesta y no fuimos requeridos decía Bryan, todos aceptaban, muy gustosos.

Llegó la noche, todo era hermoso, la fiesta era por todo lo alto, Candy y Katy estaban juntas muy sonrientes tenían una nueva canción, Candy la había escrito, Katy le había puesto música, el que estaba muy feliz era Terry, ahora con la petición de su padre, podría invitar a su grupo a Inglaterra, pasar el verano le había prometido eso cuando eran novios, si convencía a Anthony, Candy iría, Tom estaba feliz por el futbol fue aceptado en Yale, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de él, Paty se veía muy hermosa, ahora su cuerpo se veía muy escultural y su cabello muy largo, se lo había planchado, su maquillaje muy sutil. Annie iba que parecía modelo su vestido plateado unido al cuerpo mostrando unos cortes en su cintura, todos querían bailar con ella, sonreía, esperando a que su pareja llegará, se acercaban a Candy quien lucía un vestido divino en verde y dorado muy elegantes por su graduación, su peinado recogido, brillaba por las luces del baile, ella abriría el baile, todos querían ver a quien escogería para iniciar.

Ella fue por Anthony , este sonrió burlonamente a Tom y Terry que estaban esperando bailar con Candy, la llevó a la pista de baile, ambos reían, Candy abrazaba a Anthony quien la llevaba con su brazo derecho y ella lo cuidaba por estar lesionado de su hombro izquierdo y se recargaba cariñosamente en su pecho, la melodía hermosa, el lloraba por tenerla en sus brazos, era la mejor hermana lo ayudó a ser mejor, ganar el amor de Katy, besaba cariñosamente su cabello, ambos cerrados sus ojos con unas lagrimitas, mientras llegaban las parejas que una a una aparecían en el baile.

Ella salió con Anthony, Terry le pidió bailar una pieza, ella sonrió, dijo

-Esta se la prometí a Tom, me pidió que después de iniciar el baile seguía él, Tom se burlaba de Terry, _es que pensaba que iniciaría el baile con Terry ahora le había ganado y Anthony se reía de ellos_. Tom abrazó de su cintura a Candy, ella de su cuello la melodía era lenta, ambos reían muy contentos, en eso llegaron Alister, Archie y Albert, buscaban a sus chicas, Albert vio que bailaba con Tom, fue con ellos, le pidió permiso para bailar con Candy, este de inmediato se la dio, ella sonreía feliz, la elevo dándole un beso muy contento de verla, las luces se dirigieron a ellos, pues Tom lo hacía para que Terry los viera estaba distraído, al verlos busco a Tom porque las luces reflejaron a la pareja más amorosa de la noche, robaban ahora pantalla y todo el baile les aplaudía, ambos estaban sonrientes por como los habían tomado.

Archie abrazo girando a su hermosa novia Annie, todos los que deseaban bailar con ella se iban, Archie vio como varios hombres se alejaban, se reían los dos, ella estaba muy feliz, su pareja había llegado tarde pero se lo prometió, el vuelo llegaría tarde, estos venían en él, juntos Alister estaba muy feliz con su hermosa novia, le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y ella le dijo

-Candy me ganó por una centésima, pero estudiaremos juntas en Europa, nos becaron todo y cuando le dijo eso se volvió loco de felicidad, la besaba por ser tan lista. Le dijo,

-Iré a verte te lo prometo princesa, ambos se besaban muy contentos porque Alister dijo que iría a verla. Se acerco Archie a Alister y Albert, les dijo

-Pobres hombres, se les van sus chicas a Europa verdad Annie, Albert dijo

-Porque pobre, ella esta becada y Alister decía lo mismo, Archie sonriendo dijo,

-Pues porque si Candy y Paty se van, se las ganarán los Europeos, se reían. Candy se reía, dijo

-No mi amor, tienes todo para ir a vivir conmigo si lo deseas y lo besaba. Albert la abrazó muy posesivo mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de triunfo, ella se reía. Alister se acerco y dijo

-Paty se va contigo verdad Candy no me van a quitar la novia los europeos, se reían. Albert le contesto

-Alister soy Europeo, quien te manda haber nacido en América, Candy cambiaba el tema, dijo

-Mañana en la noche todos nuestros amigos y sus padres están invitados a nuestra casa tenemos fiesta por nuestra graduación. Albert la abrazaba muy cariñoso.

En el baile ya era hora de la música de Katy y Candy. Tom y Terry se unieron para tocar la melodía, Candy dijo

-Muchos tenemos que salir a buscar nuestro destino, y un grandioso futuro para todos, algunos nos separamos, otros permaneceremos unidos, pero aun con la distancia el amor podrá.

Candy comenzó a cantar, todos estaban muy felices escuchando mientras Albert estaba con Alister, Anthony y Archie

_**Y llegaste a mi vida… con mil cosas perdidas.**_

_**En ti vi una esperanza y una chispa de luz**_

_Ella se irá muy lejos y él en otro lugar_

_Pero ambos sabemos que todo pasará_

_No hay pretextos, el destino nos envuelve._

_Pero algo te dice que el tiempo nos unirá_

_La distancia nos mueve, el amor nos devuelve._

_El camino es incierto pero el amor podrá_

_**Y llegaste a mi vida… con mil cosas perdidas.**_

_**En ti vi una esperanza y una chispa de luz**_

_La alegría de tenerte y no soltarte jamás._

_En mis brazos te encuentras, un amor de verdad_

_No me cambies amor, pues esto es incierto,_

_La distancia nos mueve pero el amor jamás_

_Son amores que nacen y uno los hace grandes._

_Son amores que dicen nada malo pasará_

_**Y llegaste a mi vida… con mil cosas perdidas.**_

_**En ti vi una esperanza y una chispa de luz**_

Todos aplaudían, algunas parejas lloraban, muchos se abrazaban, por el frente Albert extendió los brazos bajando a Candy, abrazándola, le dijo al oído

-Claro que si mi amor, el amor podrá, me tienes aquí, que no ves que estoy loco por ti. Ella lo abrazaba muy feliz, estaba con el amor de toda la vida, le daba confianza, de que si se separaban había una esperanza. Candy le contestó

-Te gusta, la escribí, es hobbies que empieza a desarrollarse más desde que estas a mi lado, ambos se besaban.

Terry estaba en el escenario, lucía serio, la que él quería estaba con pareja, el no desistiría, el también tomo la canción para él la esperanza estaba ahí, la distancia los une ahora, sonreía de medio lado. El estaría con ella, se ganaría de nuevo su amor.

Albert y Candy estaban muy felices de verse, se pasaba la noche y era hora de regresar, pero ambos deseaban estar juntos y Albert haría todo lo que ella quisiera, se escapaban, se escondían de todos para irse por separado, amarse por haberse alejado un poco, ambos lo lograban sin saber que todos hacían lo mismo, se iban a distintas partes para volver muy tarde a la casa, donde todos estaban instalados, Albert emocionado le dijo

-Estaremos en Escocia este verano Candy para que pienses y decidas bien que estudiar lo que elijas, que seas muy feliz.

-Albert en verdad nos iremos juntos a Escocia en el verano.

-Si, amor recuerdas que te dije que haría coincidir algunos negocios, son en Escocia, dime cómo es posible que te tocará Europa con gusto pagaría todo para que fueras a Escocia, más de la mitad del año estoy por allá.


	9. Escocia y su vida

**Capítulo 9**

**Escocia y su vida**

-Albert, lo revisaremos juntos la beca es en Europa, para mi es genial, Escocia tiene una Universidad que siempre me ha llamado la atención, ya sabes todo se puede.

-Harías eso Candy

-Porque no, por ti daría la vuelta al mundo… en diez años a tu lado…Se reían.

-En el verano lo veremos juntos, cuando estemos por allá

-Que dijo tu padre Candy

-Que los Connor tenemos casa en Alemania, que los Grandchester en Inglaterra, y los Andrew en Escocia, ambos sonreían.

-Candy quieres que vayamos a Alemania juntos, para que veas tu antiguo hogar.

-Albert que preguntas, contigo a donde sea amor. Se le iba encima llenándolo de besos, jugando con él. Este la seducía, le hacía el amor, ambos muy felices.

Llego la reunión con los padres, los Brown hicieron un gran festejo, sus hijos se irían de vacaciones de verano a Escocia, en Glasgow el vocacional de tres meses.

-Hija quienes desean ir a Escocia de vacaciones dos semanas, dijo

-Anthony, Albert, Archie, Alister, Patricia, Annie, Tom, Terry, Tifany y yo.

- Excelente - Anthony, no irá tu novia

-Ayer terminamos papá, ella se va a Yale, tiene un concepto de la independencia muy propio.

- Lo siento hijo, Albert y sus primos que lo escucharon se quedaron serios,

-Anthony quiere mucho a Katy, pero él no tomarlo en cuenta para ir a la universidad, es como haberle dicho que no le interesa donde quede Anthony dijo Candy

- Bueno Candy, es recomendable que le digas a Albert tus planes hija, a nosotros también has tomado alguna decisión

-Si, iré al curso vocacional de Glasgow en Escocia, tomaré una carrera apta para mi forma de ser, pues tanto ustedes como mi familia y Albert como mi novio desean que haga una carrera que desempeñe favorablemente, sea acorde a mis intereses, me gustaría sorprenderlos ¿si me dejan? Claro. Todos sonrieron, Archie dijo

-Nosotros fuimos sorprendidos este verano, fue muy agradable Candy, se volvían a reír, Albert dijo

-A mi me encantan tus sorpresas, mi amor, no creo que puedas sorprenderme tanto cuando tengo la novia más fascinante del mundo, todos se burlaban del él, este abrazaba a Candy de su cintura, ella le besaba su mejilla, le dijo

-Mi papá dice que siempre mejoró mis sorpresas, para ti haré una especial, cuando sepas lo que voy a estudiar. Todos se quedaron callados, Rose dijo

-Eso significa que ya sabes lo que vas a estudiar y no nos lo dices Candy, ella sonrió, dijo

-Eso significa que iré a mi curso vocacional, la sorpresa será saber lo que estudie, mamá. Se quedo pensativa, dijo

-Anthony, independiente a Candy ya aceptaste irte a Cambridge, no es así hijo, su padre dijo

- ¡A Cambridge! Anthony que alegría ahí estudie, junto al padre de tu amigo Terry y este se acercó, dijo

- Ya te lo aviso, pues entonces ya sabes que nuestra casa está abierta para recibir a Anthony en Inglaterra

-Gracias Richard, me hace muy feliz que escoja Cambridge, siento que no puedo ser más feliz, solo que Candy regrese a Alemania y vaya a estudiar como su padre eso si no me sorprendería, ella es muy buena, Candy dijo

-Papá tengo mucho de no hablar alemán, no lo he pensado así. Este sonrió, dijo

-Era para saber si era tu sorpresa, eliminar esa posibilidad hija, que bien,

-Papá los que tomaremos en curso vocacional en Escocia somos Patricia, Annie, y yo

- Muy bien hija, serán tres meses, pero tendrán que apurarse al terminar porque va a ser el invierno y los vuelos son fácilmente cancelados por la nieve

Los Grandchester dijeron contar con una casa allá pero que el curso de vocación lo habían cambiado a Cambridge Terry y Anthony estarían en Inglaterra, ambos se divertían. Albert estaba muy contento, que Candy y Paty se ganaran la beca. Que tomarán el curso ella y sus amigas en Glasgow después Annie sonreía su padre dijo

-Annie querida tu tía vive en Inglaterra, está sola, sería bueno que eligieras carrera en Cambridge, es muy buena esa universidad, tu tía es muy buena contigo, ella sonreía ya les había presentado a su novio, estaban muy contentos porque el joven era un hombre muy formal, su padre estaba feliz, pero ella quería la carrera de artes, su madre dijo en Cambridge es muy buena la carrera de artes, pero mejor es cuando hagas tu examen vocacional, Archie se quedo serio, ella dijo

- ¿Que pasa Archie?

-Pues nada que tus padres quieren que estudies en Inglaterra y te irás a Europa, al igual que Paty y Candy, no voy a dejar que me quiten a mi novia los ingleses, ambos se reían.

Paty aprovecho para presentarle a su Padre a su novio, este muy sorprendido dijo

-Mi jovencita, no sabía que tenía novio, que gusto y placer, no le quito nada para ganarse tan estupendo premio y beca, el tener novio, es un caballero muy amable y estoy muy agradecido de que me tomes en cuenta para informarme de tu novio, joven cuente con mi sincera amistad, si mi hija lo eligió a usted es porque vale la pena, jamás me ha presentado a nadie. Alister estaba muy alagado le dijo que estaba en plan formal con ella, esperaba que ella lo vea a él así, dijo el padre

-Yo lo veo así. Patricia jamás tuvo novio, claro que lo veo muy formal. Ella solo nos tiene a mí y a su abuela, pues su madre ya no está con nosotros.

Anthony no sabía si reír o llorar ahora él quería estudiar cerca de su hermana, su ex novia en América, pero con la compañía de su hermana era seguro estudiar, Katy ahora no estaba. Candy y Albert se reían mientras Terry estaba muy serio, el tenía planes con Candy para el verano, ahora resulta que todo se cambio. Albert _le daba gracias al cielo, Candy en Escocia es como si estuviera con el todo el tiempo, se decía algo bueno hice porque nada de Inglaterra ni de Terry pensaba, se sonreía_.

-Bueno ya que estamos reunidos dijo Bryan, quiero darles las gracias por asistir, por los buenos hijos compañeros de los míos, que ahora se irán de vacaciones a Escocia este fin de semana, espero que la tierra de mi esposa los reciba como se merecen, que disfruten de estas vacaciones antes de que comiencen sus estudios.

No puede haber padre más orgulloso en este momento que el saber que tus hijos se desempeñan favorablemente, que dan un esfuerzo extra por cada que nosotros les brindamos nuestro amor, créanme Anthony, Candy ustedes siempre han superado mis expectativas, solo confío en Dios que ahora que elijan su camino por la vida sean tan feliz como lo he sido a lado de una mujer maravillosa como lo es mi amada esposa Rosemary, ella sonreía. Muchas felicidades, a bailar. Se llevó a su esposa al baile que tenía organizado en su honor, todos estaban muy guapos, se llevaban a sus parejas a bailar, ahora el que estaba muy feliz era Albert, Candy sonreía, llegó Anthony, dijo

-Candy deberíamos estudiar aquí en América, Albert se molesto, contesto por Candy

-Estas loco, a ella no me la quitas de Escocia no sabes cómo rece para que ella le tocará allá, Candy se reía. Anthony se quedaba pensativo, Terry se unió, dijo

-Libres y locos, Inglaterra será nuestra, solo tenemos que ganarle a Candy, si terminamos primero ella siempre nos verá como los mejores Anthony, este se reía, en eso tenía mucha razón, Candy competía sobre reloj, en Inglaterra, podían estudiar, ganarle a ella, hasta obtener trabajo antes, chocaban sus manos. Excelente mi padre estaba feliz porque regresaba a Inglaterra, podemos ver eso total es Europa, allá muchos quedaremos, el tío tuyo es empresario aquí en América, su novia en Europa, Anthony se reía,

-Terry mi Tío es Europeo al igual que mi madre y Candy los tres son nacidos en Europa, Candy apenas va a elegir donde estudiar, el padre de Candy es Alemán, su madre es la hermana de mi papá quien es americana, Candy nació en Alemania, mi Tío en Escocia. Terry _lo escuchaba y ya no decía nada, el mentado Tío llevaba las de ganar otra vez_.

- ¿Ella estará contigo Anthony?

-Sigues con eso, ya desearía que ella eligiera estar conmigo, pero escuche que Annie se va a Inglaterra, ambos somos muy unidos a Candy, espero que con eso Candy nos siga, Terry sonreía.

- Entonces Katy se queda en Yale con Tom.

-Esta es una prueba para ambos, yo la amo, pero si lo pasamos, nuestras vidas madurarán mucho, eso me lo hizo ver Candy, ella dice que hasta que termine se casará, no antes, ella debe pensar bien, Terry _se sonrió, ella no estaba pensando en casarse, eso era genial, el regresaría, estaría con ella en la Universidad_, dijo

-Anthony en que Universidad estudiará Candy

-No lo sé, en Alemania o en Inglaterra, estaba igual en algo de finanzas, son sus más importantes elecciones, la recibieron en varias aquí en América, con beca completa, que mejor la quieres.

Pasaron los días Los Andrew se fueron a New York, los demás a Escocia en avión, el viaje fue muy cansado, pero por fin llegaban Anthony trataba de disfrutar sus días con lo lastimado de su hombro se tenía mucho cuidado con él. Candy estaba instalada en una gran mansión, sus amigas con ellos, pasaban muy bonitos días, conocieron las Universidades donde sería su estudio vocacional, otras que deseaban conocer, dejaron sus papeles, fue un honor para ellos visitar la Universidad de Glasgow comenzarían en unas semanas el curso vocacional, áreas de interés. Candy estaba feliz, por todo lo que había en esta Universidad, pasaron los días

-Escocia es muy hermosa Paty

-Si Candy, Alister me dijo que si deseo estudiar aquí el me apoyaría

Albert no había podido ir y Terry estaba feliz, paseaba con ellas, conocía Escocia, lo que nadie se imaginaba eran los planes de Candy al estar en Escocia como cambiarán su vida, salían a montar, llegaron los Andrew y Anthony se puso muy feliz al verlos, salían a discos, restaurantes y los chicos llegaron poniendo muy contentas a sus chicas, ellos felices por estar ahí, Candy estaba muy feliz con Albert.

Terry triste porque les habían robado la atención de las damas. Tom y Tifany ya se querían regresar, se fueron para América a prepararse para ir a Yale. Terry y Anthony se fueron para iniciar en Cambridge, las chicas se quedaron con sus novios, con su curso intensivo de vocación

Albert se robo a Candy, no podía decir más la llevó a cabalgar a lugares que no había visitado, le dijo que de todas las Universidades la mejor era la de Glasgow, su tierra que si a él se lo habían llevado a Harvard era porque sus padres no estaban pero esta tierra era la mejor para estudiar, Candy dijo que sí, que no conocía un lugar mejor para estudiar, el estaba feliz, a Candy le gustaba Escocia, ya compartían sus gustos.

Una tarde salieron las tres parejas, se toparon a unas chicas que conocían a Albert muy hermosas, una de ellas muy insinuante con él, Candy lo noto, este la presentó de inmediato

-Hola Halley, ella es mi novia Candy, dijo Albert

-Oh que coraje ahora si tienes novia, que mal, ya estas amarrado. Candy se sorprendió, no dijo nada, las que si se molestaban por como veían a Archie y Alister eran Paty y Annie, ambas se retiraban de ellos, los dejaban solos, Candy las alcanzó, se separo de los caballeros, Annie dijo

-Candy, que mujeres tan ofrecidas, esta dijo

-Nadie dijo que eran santos, pero ahora veremos quién es quién, Paty dijo

-Porque Candy, esta sonrió, dijo

- Vayamos por allá, Paty agregó

-Ellos sabrán a donde vamos, Candy dijo

-No, pero bien que respondían a sus conversaciones, pues bien, nosotros conoceremos chicos en ese lindo lugar, ambas dijeron

- ¡Candy! Paty dijo

-Se ve que van muchos chicos, varios son del curso mira ahí esta Ronald, John, Daniel y Luis. Candy dijo

-Que les parece si nos sentamos con ellos a tomar algo, Annie dijo

-No se ve mal, son compañeros, vamos juntas,

Albert, los chicos voltearon a todos lados, no encontraban a sus parejas de inmediato se separaban, uno de ellos las vio, les aviso a los demás, ellas estaban conversando con cuatro jóvenes, todos se sonreían muy animado, Candy tomaba limonada, Annie jugo de naranja y Paty un capuchino muy tranquilas, los jóvenes entraban al café, se acercaron

-Hay espacio para acompañarlas chicas, dijo Archie, Annie contestó

-Archie, está un poco llena la mesa, pero ahí hay una, tomen un jugo de naranja está delicioso, Archie se sonreía, por cómo le había contestado, pero él empezó al atender a las señoritas y olvidar que estaban con ellas, Albert muy sonriente se sentó en la otra mesa, siguieron conversando. Candy escribía en una servilleta, sonreía acaparando la atención de dos de los jóvenes, estaban muy entretenidos con ella, Albert comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello un poco tenso al ver que se acercaban mucho, leían la servilleta, el no podía saber que tanto les decía Candy. Paty vio de reojo a Albert, no podía dejar de reír, el nerviosismo de Albert se notaba, Alister al ver tan feliz a Paty lucía desencajado, fue con ella.

-Paty me permites un momento

-Claro Ster, permiso Ronald, este dijo

- Claro Paty, adelante. Ster se sorprendió al ver con que familiaridad se hablaban y tomo el brazo de Paty, salió de la cafetería, apenas afuera, la abrazo muy efusivo, la beso desesperado y ella lo acarició, este se volvía a sentir seguro, escapándose con Paty, llevándola lejos de ahí

-Paty ¿quieres enloquecerme?

-No Ster, mejor dime que deseaba las damas que se acercaron a ustedes,

-No son damas, son mujeres que les gusta estar con muchos hombres, se dedican un poco a llamar la atención de ellos,

-Tendré que aprender de ellas, pues se robo la atención de mi novio

-No Paty, tu no vas a aprender de ellas, no son buenas, después es muy desagradable, explicarte, por favor, no hay nada entre esas damas y yo, ni siquiera sexo Paty, por favor, no dudes de mi amor por ti, he tenido novia antes, si no he formalizado, es porque no hemos congeniado como nosotros, este la ajusto hacia él, ella le sonrió,

-Vamos a casa, estoy cansada, ellas se irán con sus parejas.

Mientras tanto John y Ronald se despedían, pagaban y les daban un beso en la mejilla a ambas damas dejando a Daniel y Luis. Quienes observaban la servilleta de Candy, Annie sonreía por lo que Candy les decía, Albert y Archie tomaron sus bebidas se sentaron en los lugares desocupados por los jóvenes, seguían en el tema , Candy dijo

-… así es más fácil escribir una canción, si sientes algo escribes más rápido, pero ya ves esta letra dice que de plano estoy muy enojada, saltaban las risas los cuatro y Luis dijo

-Vamos Candy quien te hizo enojar

-Tres brujas hace rato, ya sabes uno que se cree princesa y nada que te vuelves ratón, soltaban las risas y Daniel dijo

-Que bueno que coincidimos aquí con ustedes Candy, porque eso de venir de América y tomar el curso fue muy difícil, pero Ronald tiene un tío, nos estamos quedando con él, nosotros ya decidimos estudiar en América, mi carrera cada vez la defiendo más en este curso que estamos tomando. Me encantó mucho tu canción el día de la graduación, pensé que estudiarías música y letras, espero que lo que elijas sea lo mejor, eres muy valiosa, como dijo el director esperan grandes cosas de ti Candy.

-Nos tenemos que ir, aquellos ya se nos adelantaron, un placer verlas de nuevo, las dejamos en su buena compañía dijo Luis, agregó hasta luego chicos

Ya que se quedaron solos pidieron un pastel y no decían nada, Albert le dijo a Candy que le tenía una sorpresa, esta no mostrando mucho interés salió con él, se despidió de Annie, Albert la abrazaba, ella estaba seria sin decir nada.

-Candy, te molestaste conmigo por Halley


	10. Cambios extremos

**Capítulo 10**

**Cambios extremos**

-Tal vez, pero tú no te pones celoso, de nadie, no es así

-Te equivocas, nunca sentí celos antes hasta que me hice tu novio, no soporto ver a un chico cerca y me siento muy mal

-Bueno lo mejor es que me entiendes, le acarició el rosto, dijo

-Y la sorpresa, dijo

-Es aquí, abriendo un edificio, lo saludaban, subía por el elevador, tomaba su llave, entraban a una lujosa oficina

-Este es el edificio Andrew de Escocia, aquí trabajo, esta es mi oficina, vio una fotografía de ella en su escritorio, sonrió, Albert la tomo de la cintura, le dijo

-Me vuelves loco Candy, antes de ti hubo novias, tal vez amigas, pero nada serio, tu eres lo más serio que he tenido en mi vida Candy ella se acercó y acariciaba a Albert, provocándolo, este la cargo, la llevo a una sala de estancia dentro de su oficina, la sentó en sus piernas, iniciando una noche elevada para los dos, después regresaron a su casa, ambos fueron a cenar.

Las tres semanas concluían, Candy era la única que tomaba el curso con parte todo el día, Albert llegó, ella aun no, después Archie dijo

-Ella está tomando el curso doble me dijo Annie, porque está muy interesada en descubrir su vocación, no está unido a Paty y Annie. Candy entraba, abrazaba a Albert, este le decía

-Mi amor, me tenías preocupado,

-Si me tarde un poco pero ya estoy aquí, no te dijo Annie que ya estoy decidiendo lo que deseo estudiar. Albert pasó ahí dos meses pero con el trabajo no se había dado cuenta de que Candy se llevaba todo el día en la universidad

-Amor porque a esta hora,

- Pues me dijiste que buscará lo que realmente quería estudiar, estoy con una especializa en vocación muy buena, me interesa mucho quedar bien, no te importa que llegue a esta hora,

- Mientras no dejes tus alimentos y te cuides, llegaremos juntos, pasaré por ti, te parece bien. Albert sonreía, Candy tramaba algo pero no lo decía.

Los meses pasaron Albert tuvo que viajar en muchas ocasiones, Candy se veía con las chicas en la mañana, en las tardes estudiaba otras actividades, todo iba viento en popa.

Anthony y Terry se volvieron muy importantes en Inglaterra, las chicas los seguían, paseaban mucho, Anthony subió su nivel, al igual que Terry, sus estudios en Ingeniería y diseño se definían, pues su vocación ya estaba decidida, empezarían el curso después de regresar de América

Alister visitó por largo tiempo a Paty quien se enamoraba perdidamente de él, aceptaba casarse con él, este se volvía loco por conquistar a una hermosa mujer tan estudiosa e interesante.

Candy no estudiaba con Paty y Annie sino que ella estaba en otra sección, se la pasaban bien. Llamaba por las noches a Anthony, le decía que lo apreciaba más ahora que no estaba con ella y el estaba feliz, se cumpliría pronto los tres meses, eso estaba de maravillas al llegar el tiempo Terry contaba los días para saber de Candy, la Universidad en la que estarían, conociéndola todos estarían en Inglaterra, esperaba que ella también viniera a inscribirse junto con Annie, Candy y Paty terminaron sus estudios vocacionales y Patricia elegía quedarse en Escocia y comenzaría en un par de meses pues ya estaba segura de estudiar Ingeniería Creativa y Renovadora con su certificado vocacional se regresaría el fin de semana.

No consiguieron boletos juntas la primera en regresar fue Annie, una semana después se cancelaron los vuelos quedando en Escocia Candy y Paty, Alister viajo, se quedo con Patricia pues irían a pedir su mano, dos semanas después ellos regresaban dejando a Candy en Escocia. Pues no alcanzó boleto, no estaba Albert para cuidarla el volvería en dos meses a Escocia y mejor la esperaría en América, donde ya todos habían regresado para decidir qué estudiar y estaban ingresando a Yale la mayoría de sus compañeros sin beca, en Inglaterra los que deseaban Ingeniería y Annie en Artes.

Candy no regresó, su padre hablo con ella, esta le dijo,

-Papá te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa, mientras estudiaba mi certificación de estudios vocacionales y mi premio entre a medicina, ya llevo unos meses, seré doctora en unos cuatro años, mi especialidad y los adelantos puedo llevarlos en esta Universidad al mismo tiempo, ahorraría tres años de estudios, pues este semestre estaré llevando turnos avanzados, esta es la única Universidad que lo permite, Bryan se quedaba mudo, Anthony no estaba, solo se encontraban Rose y Bryan, Albert llegaría en cualquier momento, resulta que su hija lleva inscrita en Medicina con meses de adelanto de forma incógnita para sorprender a su familia, en cuanto sus chicos llegarán, supieran lo que Candy les mando de regalo, eligió estudiar en Escocia y ya estaba inscrita, estudiando de doctora con la especialidad incluida, que pronto tendrían un medico en la familia. Se corto el teléfono, Bryan le dijo a Rose

- Candy sigue sorprendiéndome, supera mis expectativas como cada año que la tuve a mi lado, hoy Candy me ha dejado sin palabras, solo espero que cuando llegue mi hijo y Albert estén sentados, les de la misma sorpresa que me ha dado a mí. Rose se quedo con la incógnita y _pensó Candy está embarazada esa cara no me dice otra cosa, por eso no ha regresado._

Llegaron Albert y Anthony, este dijo,

-A qué hora llega Candy, nosotros iremos por ella, los chicos vienen para acá, Terry, Tom, Annie, Tifany,

- Esto será una bonita bienvenida dijo Albert muy sonriente, en eso entraba Tom, Terry y los demás, Terry dijo

-Esa Candy si que se da a desear, lleva tres semanas de atraso, todos ya regresaron, no creo que se ponga al corriente tan rápido por mucha capacidad que tenga, todos sonreían, Rose se acercó a Albert le dijo

-Candy habló con Bryan, lo dejo mudo estaba esperando que llegarán para hablar con ustedes, pero no ha salido del estudio, dijo que lo sorprendió más que en otros años, dime la verdad Albert, Candy está embarazada, este se quedo helado, dijo

- No me ha dicho nada, sonreía por como su hermana hablaba a escondidas con él. En eso Bryan sonreía, salía muy feliz, dijo

-Chicos nos veremos en cuatro años, para que Candy regrese de Escocia, ella comenzó sus estudios de medicina desde hace meses y será doctora, ya que en Glasgow es la única Universidad donde se lleva la especialización y las prácticas avanzadas al mismo tiempo, mi hija será doctora, está inscrita desde el verano en Glasgow, les envía su cariño y esta sorpresa como regalo para todos.

Albert sonreía, bajaba la cabeza, mordía su labio, el estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, la sorpresa de ser médico, en el menor de los tiempos, con ella en su casa fue un regalo, una bendición, Terry estaba mudo, Tom dijo

-Nos lleva la delantera por meses, llevará cursos avanzados para poder ganarnos te lo dije Terry, nos ganará a todos, en una carrera en la que se llevaría mayor tiempo, ahora la hará más rápido, eso es competir sucio. Anthony saltó las carcajadas al escuchar a Tom, Candy no regresaría hasta titularse, ella estaba adelantando todo para ganar, les estaba dando un ejemplo a todos, se reían. Rose abrazaba a Albert, dijo

-Creo que debo irme Escocia me esperan, todos se reían, ni él sabía la sorpresa que su novia le tenía, estaba con ella cuando lo hizo.

Todos pasaban a cenar, llegaron Patricia y Alister que se enteraban de todo, Albert sonreía y Alister dijo

-Me envió este CD para ustedes, dejando de inmediato el comedor corrían, fue a colocarlo en la sala de audio, todos estaban reunidos, ella salió en la pantalla

- ¡Sorpresa! Voy a ser doctora espero encuentren su vocación, sean feliz como yo y les mostró el hospital donde ella estaba, los pacientes que tenía como practicante, después tocaba el piano en la casa de Albert, cantaba

_**Soy tu estrella, mágica, indomable, que aunque no esté lejos, siempre llega tarde**_

_Todo está aquí, en mi corazón,_

_Mi vida te debo una explicación,_

_Haces imposibles con tu decisión,_

_Piensas, iluminas y das lo mejor_

_Puedes ver que tengo planeado,_

_Te voy a convencer de que estés a mi lado_

_**Soy tu estrella, mágica, indomable, que aunque no esté lejos, siempre llega tarde**_

_Así lo quisiste aunque estaba triste_

_Soy lo que deseo, es mi vocación_

_Ser muy importante en tu corazón._

_Para ti completa, soy lo que comparto,_

_Soy mejor contigo que en todas partes_

_Es urgente y necesario saberte mi amor_

_**Soy tu estrella, mágica, indomable, que aunque no esté lejos, siempre llega tarde**_

_Que la vida llega en una decisión,_

_Y estar contigo es mi prioridad,_

_Compartir mi vida es necesidad_

_Soy lo que deseo, es mi vocación_

_Ser muy importante en tu corazón._

_**Soy tu estrella, mágica, indomable, que aunque no esté lejos, siempre llega tarde**_

Albert estaba con cara de ensoñación, asombrado al verla con su bata de médico todos sonreían estaba feliz cantando, todo lo tenía planeado Albert estaba sonriendo, no podía creer lo que Candy le decía en su canción ella encontró su vocación, se reía abrazado de Rose y Bryan, que era prioridad estar en su corazón y les dio una maravillosa sorpresa, Terry lloraba y se reía les había ganado a todos, la mejor cantando, estudiando y amando, era injusto todos estaban muy felices Anthony sonreía. Tom dijo

-Es una tramposa adorable. Nos ganará a todos, pero estaremos muy felices de que termine pronto y regrese, sonreía

Albert salió al día siguiente a New York, pero por el invierno no podía viajar a Escocia pasaron un par de meses, ella estaba leyendo un libro cuando este llego, dijo

-Indomable Candy. Esta sonrió, dijo

-Mágica mi vida. Se ponía de pie, lo abrazaba, la besaba con ternura, le veía su carita, le dijo

-Eres una niña muy rebelde, como que no decirme nada, hacerme creer que estarías allá, no sabes cómo me quede cuando te escuche cantando, con una bata en un hospital aquí en mi casa y yo como bobo en la tuya.

-Dijiste que eres mío, esta tierra también, así que como no tengo mucho con que distraerme, terminaré mejor mis estudios amor, no lo crees, si estuviera en Cambridge, me preocuparía por todos, tu aquí, viajas, vas y bienes, me diste todo para quedarme en el mejor lugar tu lo dijiste.

-Claro estas en nuestra casa, en nuestro país, en donde soy muy feliz, le tomo su cara y la veía muy enamorado, Candy deja de sorprenderme, estoy perdidamente enamorado, quieres que me vuelva loco, acaso las sorpresas no terminan.

-Ayer llamó una dama aquí,

- ¿Quién?

- Nicole

- Y que quiere

- te estaba buscando, solo que le conteste, le dije que ya estoy casada contigo, esperamos un hijo

- ¿Estas embarazada?

-No, pero así no molestará más y se reían. Esperaba que si venías me acompañaras a una cena baile con mis compañeros, para que conozcan a mi novio.

- Estaré aquí unas semanas. Qué bueno que vine. Salimos a cenar con tus compañeros.

- La verdad pensé que llegarías antes, pero llegaste a tiempo, mañana estaré muy ocupada, pasarías por mí.

-Como desees Candy, vine a verte, a estar contigo, que no tengas frío, mis negocios están a cargo de todos, con el padre de Nicole, ya no tengo nada, lo lleva ahora Alister, me deshice de eso, para que no le beneficie el estar conmigo. Sonreían.

-Albert, te amo. Estoy muy cansada, podemos hablar mañana.

-Ven te daré un rico baño, un masaje para descansar, dormiremos juntos, te cuidaré, también vengo muy cansado. Sonreían.


	11. Celos crueles

**Capítulo 11**

**Celos crueles**

Pasaban dos años de que todos estudiaban, Candy no viajaba a América, sus padres venían en Navidad, Albert se había llenado de trabajo en América, ahora pasaba más tiempo allá, pero Candy gozaba de sus avances, de darle la confianza que él se merece, hacerlo sentir bien cuando estaban juntos, un verano Anthony y Terry vinieron, se quedaron con Candy y Paty.

Anthony acompañó a Paty a una presentación de su carrera, se hizo algo noche, ella ya era esposa de Alister, Anthony la acompañaba porque llegaría tarde, Candy llegó de su guardia, el único que estaba era Terry, ella entro a su habitación se dio un baño, se preparó para dormir venía muy cansada.

Terry se despertó, salió sin camisa a la cocina a tomar agua para dormir, Candy bajo para llevarse un sándwich y un vaso de leche, para poder descansar, tenía hambre, llegó Albert, los encontró ambos en ropa de dormir, Terry sin camisa, ella en bata sin decir nada, por el cansancio que Candy traía, este al ver la situación sin entrar salió molesto, cerró la puerta, Terry se reía, dijo

-Está loco tu novio Candy

-No, Terry esta celoso, pero no tiene porque,

Candy se cenó su sándwich esperando que volviera Albert para explicarle, que no se molestará, pues estaba muy cansada para salir a buscarlo, se quedo dormida en un sillón, llegó Paty y Anthony, la vieron, Anthony la cargo, la puso en su cama, ella se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana, Candy preguntaba si sabían de Albert, le explicó a Anthony, este dijo

- Llámalo Candy

Esta lo llamó, sucedió esto

-Hasta que te dignas a hablar, estabas con tu ex muy a gusto, en ropa de dormir, ahora esta es la sorpresa Candy, como es posible que me hagas esto.

-Albert, porque desconfías de mí, cuando te he dado motivos, nos conocemos de toda la vida, Anthony la escuchaba, se molestaba.

- Candy, no soy tonto, estaban en ropa de dormir, solo así te veo yo, ni en tu casa sales sin bata, no seas así, no lo niegues, te aburriste de mí, no te sorprendo, dejaste de amarme, estas mal Candy, no voy a tolerar esa libertad, lo amas.

-Tienes razón Albert, perdóname, hemos terminado, no tienes porque seguir así, soportando a una mujer libre como yo, gracias por perder el tiempo conmigo, colgó y sin ninguna expresión le dijo a Anthony que la acompañará,

Ambos en la recamara de Candy dijo

-Anthony esto se arreglará, es una pelea de novios, nada importante, te voy a pedir que no digas nada a Terry, Paty o a nuestros padres, ya sabes una pelea de novios solamente, a Albert se le pasarán los celos y todo estará bien,

-Candy, no quiero que llores

-No es solo un poco de coraje, por desconfiar de mí, la verdad si estaba muy cansada, tuve un día muy pesado ayer, pero todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Anthony la abrazo, le dijo

-Déjame hablar con él Candy

-Yo no hablé jamás con Katy, cuando se alejaron, es una decisión entre ustedes, debemos respetar, valorar a quienes eligen estar a nuestro lado Anthony, además ya te dije es algo sin importancia, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, solo entre tú y yo como siempre, los mejores hermanos.

Ese fin de semana, Terry y Anthony salieron, Terry dijo

-Se enojo Albert anoche, cerró la puerta creo que se encelo al verme ahí

-Si pero ya hablaron, todo está bien, ya sabes un poco de celos para mejorar la reconciliación, se reían. Anthony recordaba las lágrimas de Candy, recordó a Katy y lo que sentía después, le sirvió mucho, pues ahora se dedicaba más a sus estudios.

Candy se molestó mucho por como la trato Albert, ella no lo merecía, quería comprenderlo, pero entonces, todo el tiempo que estuvo en América sin llamar, sin venir a Escocia, ella jamás le hizo un reclamo, molesta se levanto, dijo basta, tanto tiempo y no conocerme, eso no Albert.

-Paty, tendré que salir, voy a estar unos meses en un congreso medico, no te importa quedarte sola,

- No Candy, viene Ster para acá llega esta semana, no te preocupes.

Candy empacó sus cosas, no dejo nada, solicitó en el hospital a una amiga rentar una habitación, ella feliz por tener con quien compartir los gastos, se fue con ella, así ya no ocupo el auto, ni nada de Albert, pasaron meses, Paty esperaba que Candy volviera, pero no hablaba y le dijo a Ster, este le llamo a Albert, le dijo

-Oye cuando regresa Candy a la casa lleva ya seis meses en un congreso, no ha regresado, que onda, este dijo

-Como que seis meses en un congreso, llamaré a Rose

Candy había hablado con su padre, le pidió que no le dijera a nadie nada, ni a su madre, pero que ella se comunicaría con él, solo le rogaba que no le dijera a nadie porque estaba muy ocupada elaborando una nueva sorpresa, el sería cómplice, dijo

-Esta bien hija, pero no dejes de comunicarte conmigo cada fin de semana, en mi oficina los viernes, no diré nada, solo estas en un congreso de un año en Alemania, está bien,

-Si Papá, eres el mejor, si no se enteran no dejaré de hablar contigo, si se enteran ya no hablaré contigo, mira que confío mucho en ti.

Albert hablo con Rose, este le dijo todo, como se habían peleado, como habían terminado, esta lo regaño, le dijo

-Mira Albert, la confianza en un noviazgo es primordial, Candy es muy especial en sus enfados, si paso eso ahora que no vive en tu casa, debe ser por eso, pero ella habla conmigo y con su padre, hablaré con ella, todo estará bien.

Albert estaba molesto, su trabajo empezó a decaer, Alister y Archie lo cubrían, después una tarde de copas se enteraron de todo, ahora entendían porque Candy no estaba con Paty, que Candy había terminado el noviazgo con Albert, este ya no tenía ánimos de nada.

Lo cierto es que Candy a pesar de salir muy bien en sus estudios ya no escribía música, no jugaba, se volvía una doctora muy seria, muy responsable, no era la misma, con el paso del tiempo llegó la navidad, esta vez ella no se vio con sus padres, les pedía disculpas, pero tenía guardia, dijo que iría pronto a América, todo a través de su padre, Rose estaba triste pues no hablaban, ella sabía que la evadía por su hermano, pero empezó a resentir la familia. Albert si fue a la navidad para hablar con Candy, pedir una disculpa, pero al enterarse que ella no estaba, se culpo de todo.

Rose hablo con Bryan, le conto todo, este dijo

-Amor, el respeto es necesario, esto es algo en lo que no debemos meternos, no voy a perder el lazo de Candy por Albert, así que hay que darles tiempo, que Candy vuelva.

Pasaron tres años, en los que solo llamadas hubo de parte de Candy con todos, ella ya se había titulado, Albert había perdido mucho en los negocios, ahora estaba en la casa de campo, no estaba con la familia. Candy se iba a probar suerte a Alemania, entraría a una segunda especialización, Rose la buscó

-Candy, no sé hace tiempo dijiste que regresarías a América, ahora te vas a Alemania, todos esperaban que volvieras, pero si te da consuelo tenemos tiempo sin ver ni saber de Albert, así que si estas alejándote de él, no necesitas irte, el no ha vuelto a la casa desde que terminaron Candy, Archie y Alister se han hecho cargo de los negocios, ha perdido mucho, actualmente sé que no está trabajando, no sé donde esta, pero ya no hagas sorpresas, mejor sé feliz y gracias por aceptarme verte. Se fue sin despedirse, pues el enfado con Albert la había endurecido, ya ni una sonrisa había en Candy.

Candy se quedo pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida, desde que se molestó con Albert, de cómo había permitido dejar su felicidad en sus manos, cancelo sus estudios a Alemania, regresó a América, compró un departamento en Chicago, entró a trabajar en un hospital ahí. Una noche fue a comprar cosas, como parte de su rutina, entraba al centro comercial, surtía su lista de víveres, se encontró de frente con Albert quien hacía lo mismo. Candy lucía seria, pero no pudo evitar agitarse al ver a Albert, este con barba y bigote, lucía triste y serio, Candy soltó el carrito, le dio un abrazo, este se sintió quebrarse, la abrazó muy fuerte quedándose sin decir nada.

-Perdóname Candy, te amo, jamás deje de amarte

Candy no dijo nada, se quedo sin voz, solo lo abrazaba, pagaron sus cosas, salieron. Candy le dijo donde vivía, este pasó con ella, ambos se reconciliaban, se amaban. Albert se fue en la mañana, regreso más tarde, Candy no sabía si regresaría, pero mínimo sabía que estaba ahí.

Por la noche Albert, llego sin barba y sin bigote, con su cabello corto, un hermoso ramo de rosas, le pidió matrimonio, ella lloraba, acepto. Prepararon una sorpresa para todos en la casa de sus padres, sin que ellos supieran con el pretexto de festejar el cumpleaños de Rose, hicieron una fiesta muy hermosa, había muchas flores, una exageración para un cumpleaños. Todos estaban invitados a la fiesta a merendar, comenzaba a las seis llegando muchas personas, Katy llegó, sorprendió a Anthony, este ahora trabajaba con Alister y Archie quienes ya estaban casados, Alister traía un pequeño en los brazos.

La familia de sus esposas había sido invitada, vieron llegar a Albert y tenían tiempo de no verlo, Rose lloraba, lo abrazaba, al igual los chicos, después seguían llegando los amigos Tom y Tifany ahora eran esposos, Terry llegaba con su prometida una mujer muy hermosa, la fiesta se ponía bien, Anthony platicaba con Katy y ella ahora tenía un negocio de organización de bodas muy bello, Anthony le dijo

-Y ya organizaste la tuya

-No Anthony, pero no por eso disfruto menos, todas las bodas que organizo, es un negocio muy bello y redituable.

-Me alegro por ti. Esa noche volvían a recordar su noviazgo.

Llego Candy, todo fue sorpresas, estaba hermosa, muy delgada, se festejaba el cumpleaños, todo era alegría, para las ocho de la noche llegó un juez, un pasillo se llenaba de luz, Candy se cambiaba, Rose y Bryan sorprendidos ahora estaban en la boda de Albert y Candy, ahora tenía que entregar a Albert, Rose y a Candy, Bryan estos eran esperados por un juez, un padre que oficiaba la misa, en los testigos estaban los nombres de Tom, Alister, Archie y Terry, en los padrinos de la boda estaban Katy y Anthony con las sortijas, Katy se las mostraba a Anthony, este se reía, Alister y Patricia en el lazo, Katy se los daba, la fiesta duro toda la madrugada. Ya muchos se habían ido, Tom dijo

-Candy nunca dejas de sorprender a todos

-Esa es la idea Tom, le entregaba un sobre a Albert y este se sorprendía, él le entregaba uno a ella, ella sonrió

-Candy abrió el sobre, sonrió y dijo, Papa, mamá iremos de luna de miel a las Bahamas, un tour romántico por varias islas durante un mes. Candy feliz le daba un beso a Albert, este abría los ojos al leer lo que Candy le dio, abrazo a Candy la besaba, todos esperaban saber que regalo le había dado, este muy sonriente dijo

-Rose, Bryan, serán abuelos para mayo y todos se reían. Bryan dijo

-Jamás dejarán de sorprenderme, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, abrazaba a su hija muy feliz con la boda sorpresa, todo lo que ahora sorprendía a la familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**No siempre debemos tener una meta fija en la vida, sin dar oportunidad al cambio y a la equivocación...**

**el rencor siempre tiene doble filo... uno que mata al que lo provoca y otro que mata mil veces y no termina de morir en el que no lo deja ir**

**No hay que prejuzgar... nunca se sabe donde puedes encontrar que el amor debe manifestarse aquí y en cualquier lugar**

**Canta, baila, diviértete que el amor aparece cuando menos lo esperes... pero Cuando lo sepas**

**No lo dejes ir... cuídalo protégelo consérvalo nadie dice que tienes el don de volverlo a encontrar**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**Escribe para que leas**

**y si cantas es porque en tu corazón lo deseas**

**Gracias **


End file.
